Heaven's Not Enough
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yugi,a boy believed to have died, woke up in his own coffin, alive. When he is found by prince Yami, the two go a journey to find out why he was left for dead. Over time,they also come to find the meaning of life and love. Yami/Yugi Lemons later on.
1. A song of sadness

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! This is a brand new story for my friend and my beta reader, KraljicaZla.**

**I know, I know. You get tried of me saying this crap, but I do it so I don't get bumped off this site. Not to make you feel stupid. Cause your not.**

**Anyway, if you are under age, or uncomfertble with Yaoi lemons, please hit the back button now. Other weis, please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Y5D's (yugioh 5D's) or classic Yugioh or anything else that might be used. Songs, charaters from other animes, etc... **

**Thanks and please enjoy!  
><strong>

**"Talking"**

**(thinking)**

**_(Song lyrics)_**

* * *

><p>This, is the story of a second chance.<p>

A boy who had died, was being carried to the graveyard on cold winters day. The sky was gray as the wind blew while a gentle snow began to fall. Giving the griving family sympathy for their lost. His parents were sad, as to be expected. However they knew it was coming. For he had been sick for some time. When he didn't wake up the next day, they knew the worst had happened.

They place him in a coffin of glass above ground. For his mother thought he was just to beautiful to bury in the cold ground.

The boy had spiky hair that was voilte, black and magenta with blond bangs. His eyes when they were open, were a lovely amethyst color. His face was a pale and matched his delicte features. Dispite his small size, he was actully 15. A very young age to be taken from the world.

His father sadly place him on top of the bed that was covered with silk. Rose petiles were scattered around the pillow where his head was to lay.

Before the coffin was closed, his mother placed a small jewled music box in his hands. It was his favorite thing that he loved most. His parents who were bussiness owners, had it especially made for him for his birthday. The boy would listen to it often as the melody played softly. Laughing as he danced to the sound. He loved gazing the different gems that decorated the front and back. Rubies, emralds, sappires and amethysts that matched his once shining eyes.

After saying their goodbye's, the glass lid was closed. Ingraved on the top was the boy's name.

Yugi.

He was a kind, gentle and loving person. He enjoyed life and held those importatnt to him close to his heart. Yugi's dream was to one day meet someone who enjoyed music as much as he did. Hopfully to fall in love with that person as well. However it seemed Yugi would now never get his dream. Or would he?

The parents went back to the town with heavy hearts. Unaware of the merical that was going to happen.

* * *

><p>That night as the moon shone brightly in the coudly sky, the music box began to play. At hearing the sound, Yugi's mind slowly began to register and come out of the fog of deep sleep. His eyes slowly began to open groggly. The feeling of the cold air that seeped in through the glass was all around him. The feeling in his fingers returned, recozining the feel of the music box in his hands.<p>

Yugi was confused by his surroundings. He reached above him to sretch, only to find a glass ceiling above him. Yugi pushed against the glass with all his might with both hands. Making the case open since it wasn't locked. Yugi sat up slowly as the snow fell around him. His eyes widened as he looked around him.

What was he doing in a graveyard? He wasn't dead, was he? He cried softly as he tried to remember what happened, only to see bits and peices. The last thing he could think of was going to sleep after the docter gave him some medince. How long was he asleep? Why did his parents think he had died? He had been sick, but he didn't feel it was life threating.

Yugi felt very lonely as he sat in the coffin among the grave stones. He began to cry, thinking his parents had abandoned him. Yugi wound the music box and held it close to his chest for comfert. He began to sing along with the music that played as the snow continued falling. The cold wind making him shake as he did so.

_(Heaven's not enough, if when you get there, just another bule._

_And heaven's not enough, you think you found it, and it loses you._

_You thought of all there is, but not enough, __And it loses you...in a cloud._

_There, most everything, is nothing as it seems. Where, you see the things you only want to see..._

_I'd fly away, to a higer plane, to say what happens is to float away._

_To sigh, to breath again...)_

Yugi continued sing as the night went on. His loneliness growning as he sat in his coffin. Tears fell from his sad volite eyes with no end in site. On and on he sang through the cold winter night. Over and over the same song, in the hopes that someone would hear him. Yugi hated feeling alone, to him it was the worst feeling in the world. All he wanted now was to be home with his family.

To feel the warmth of love once again...

* * *

><p>The next day as the sun coming over the horizen, a travling prince with almost the same hair as Yugi's was walking down the snow cover path.<p>

He had extra bangs that spiked up unlike Yugi's. Hie eyes were also a deep crimson color that would easily charm any women. He wore a black leather shirt and pants with a long red cape that flowed in the wind. Along with tall black boots and a sliver belt across the waist.

The prince continued to walk down the path into the town until he heard soft music playing. The sound was so soft, yet he could hear the faint voice of someone singing. Curious, he followed the sound to the town graveyard. The man could have sworn that when he entered and found Yugi sitting in the glass coffin, that he was angel. An angel who sitting there, merly singing to give some peace to the souls that were at rest.

He waited until Yugi had finished his song before apperoaching him. He walked up slowly, not wanting to scare him. The man spoke softly to Yugi with a deep, rich, calming voice.

"That's a beautiful song your singing little one. A shame it's so sad."

"Who are you?" Yugi asked as his body shivered from the cold.

"My name is Yami, little one. I am a prince from the next kingdom over. Would you care to leave me your name?" Yami asked as he came closer to the coffin.

"Yugi. I feel so alone." Yugi said as he introduced himself.

"Why is that Yugi?" Yami asked as he sat down next to him.

"I don't know why I'm here. I fell asleep in my room and I woke up in this coffin. Am I supposed to be dead?" Yugi asked as he hung his head sadly.

Yami could tell Yugi was scared. To be honest he had no idea what was going on, but he did know that Yugi was sad, lonely and cold. Yami removed his cape and wrapped it around Yugi's shoulders. He smiled as Yugi looked up at him in question. Yami then noticed the music box in Yugi's hands and his eyes widened.

"That's a beautiful gift you have there Yugi. Is that what you were singing to?"

"Yes, my parents gave it to me. I wish I knew why they left me here."

"I'm afraid I don't know Yugi. But I do know you must be freezing. Why not come with me? I need to find an inn to rest at anyway. You could keep me company and perhaps I can help you."

Yami offered. Yugi looked up at him in surprize. Yami had just met him and here he was, offering to help. Yugi was unsure at first, but he knew he didn't want to be alone. Yami seemed nice enough and Yugi was cold from sitting outside all night. Yugi agreed to Yami's idea and the two set off into town.

Hoping to find a clue to the boy's mysteirous situtation.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Alright! This could go somewhere! Please leave a reveiw guys! <strong>


	2. New Found Hope

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! I'm so glad you all like this already! Please**** enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh or anything else that might be used. Songs, charaters from other animes, etc... **

**Thanks and please enjoy!  
><strong>

**"Talking"**

**(thinking)**

**_(Song lyrics)_**

* * *

><p>Yugi felt slightly nervous as he held Yami's hand while walking through the town square. He held his music box close with the other hand. Feeling intimadated by the looks people were giving him. They staired at Yugi oddly, for he was dressed in nothing but a night gown. Yami simply tightened his grip and told Yugi to pay no mind.<p>

Being close to him, Yugi could see just how hansome Yami truly was. His deep crisimon eyes were easy to be drawn too. Along with the scent of warm, spicy cinnimon that wafted all around him. Yami's seductive smile is what made him a real charmer, though. Yugi was sure that Yami must alreadly have a sweetheart. No girl could turn away from someone as perfect as him.

Although he felt attracted to Yami, Yugi couldn't help but wonder why he was so willing to help him. They only just met today after all. Plus the traveling prince knew next to nothing about him. Why would Yami want to help Yugi was beyond his thinking. However he was glad to be at Yami's side. Something about him made Yugi comfertble.

The two walked into a hotel that was rather nice looking. Since it was pretty busy, the only room avilable was a suite with one queen size bed. Yugi felt a little nervous at that to say the least. Yami paid for the room and the two went upstairs. As Yami was unpacking his things, he noticed that Yugi seemed tried. He sat on the bed trying his hardist to fight sleep.

Yami knew Yugi must have been cold and tried from sitting in that graveyard all night. He walked over to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shaking him out of his sleeply daze.

"I know your tried Yugi. Why not take a bath to get warm and then get some sleep? I'll go into town and see if I can't find something else for you to wear." Yami offered.

"Are you sure? I can go with you."

"No, you must rest Yugi. Regain your strength, and then we can talk to your parents together." Yami suggested.

Yugi hung his head in sadness at the thought of his parents. Tears began to fall from his volite eyes as he wrapped his arms around his body. He began to shake in fear. Yami's heart broke at seeing Yugi like that and sat down next to him. Rubbing small circles on Yugi's back to try and calm him.

Yami expected Yugi to be scared. He had woken up alone in a coffin. With almost no memory of what happened. Yami allowed Yugi to lay his head on his lap. Yugi blushed slightly, but felt relaxed as Yami ran his long, tanned fingers through his soft, spiky hair.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Tell me." Yami asked softly.

"I'm scared. What if my parents tried to kill me? What if they put me in that coffin to try and get rid of me? What if-" Yami surprized Yugi by holding him close.

"Yugi, I highly doubt your parents would have tried to get rid of you."

"What's makes you say that? You don't even know me Yami." Yugi said in doubt.

"True, however your parents seemed to care a great deal about how you were buried. They didn't put you in the cold ground or covered your lovely face with dirt. They placed you in a glass coffin above ground. So that the world could see how much you ment to them. They placed you on top of silk and satain. And they place your favorite item in your hands." Yami explained.

Yugi listened closely as Yami spoke. His deep, baratone voice made him feel safe as he gazed into Yami's warm crismion eyes.

"Your parents wanted you to feel safe and comfertable on your way to heaven. They wouldn't do that if they didn't love you. That's how I know that they didn't mean to hurt you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled, feeling a bit better after hearing Yami's words. He nodded in understanding with hope in his eyes.

"You know, you might be right Yami. Thanks."

"Your welcome, little one. Now then, you stay here and rest. Once I come back, we'll get something to eat. Just get some sleep and I'll be back soon." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi nodded and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep instantly. Yami placed the warm blanket over Yugi and kissed him on the cheek. Yami gazed at Yugi as he slept before closing the door softly.

"Sweet dreams, Yugi. I promise I will do all I can. So that you will never feel alone again."

Yami voiwed as he left to go into town to gather what information he could. As he walked through the town, Yami passed by a women looking in a shop window. Yami nearly frose at seeing the womens appearice. She had long black hair with voilte red highlights. She wore a dark green dress with white hand gloves and black shoes. Her soft light purple eyes were red and puffy.

It was safe to assume she had been crying. Yami pulled out a hankife and handed it to the women. She gasped slightly at seeing Yami's face, but took the cloth from his hand as she spoke softly.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. What makes you cry so, miss?" Yami asked kindly.

The women turned back to the store window and cried again as she answered him.

"I was looking at the games in the toy shop. My son who just passed loved games you see. Very much in fact."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Losing a child is something no parents, especailly a mother, should have to go through." Yami said with remorse in his voice.

"Thank you for your simpathy. To be honest, you somewhat frightened me. For you look very simluar to him. I bet he would have looked just like you if he was all grown up."

"What was your son's name if I may ask?" Yami asked. His hunch being proven correct when she answered him.

"Yugi. His name was Yugi Moto."

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Wow! That was fast! Don't think it's gonna be over that quick though. The plot will thicken soon enough. Read and reveiw please!<strong>


	3. Question and answers

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter three! Yay!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh or anything else that might be used. Songs, charaters from other animes, etc... **

**Thanks and please enjoy!  
><strong>

**"Talking"**

**(thinking)**

**_(Song lyrics)_**

* * *

><p>Yami wasn't very surprized to found out that this women was Yugi's mother.<p>

Her appearence and the way she reacted when she looked at Yami's face was more than a dead give away. Yami was glad that he found her, for now he knew that Yugi's parents truly loved him. Once Yugi was rested, Yami would plan to reunite them. He had to wait first so the parents could handel the shock however. It's not everyday one comes back from the dead after all.

"Excuse me, but I really must go. I have something I need to tend too." The women said before turning to leave.

"Of course. However before you leave, may I ask just what it was that Yugi died of ?" Yami asked.

The women turned back to him with a questioning look on her face before she answered him.

"That is odd part of this whole thing. You see Yugi was merly sick with a flu. We called for a doctor who gave Yugi a medication that he said would work. But the next day, Yugi had died."

"I see. That is puzzling. Well, good day to you miss. You have my deepist simpthy." Yami said bowing before he turned leave.

The women thanked Yami before leaving as well. As Yami continued to walk through the city, a thought suddenly struck him. Yugi said he fell asleep in his room after he took the medicine. Yet his parents was sure that seemed dead. If this medication had anything to do with this, it could be that the doctor had set this up. The question now was why?

Why would a doctor purposely make someone appear to be dead, only for that person to be buried alive? More importantly, how did a doctor accomplish such a task?

These questions continued to flow through Yami's mind as he went into the town shops to get some supplies. He stopped by one store that looked very interesting. It held all kinds of postions, herbs for sickness and many other things. Charms and statues were also for sale in small, cluttered shop. Yami was careful not to break anything as he walked in the store with the grace of a cat.

"Welcome, may I help you sir?" The store cleark asked.

He was a tall man with long , spiky black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He also had deep green eyes and wore a long sleeve black shirt with a red jacket.

"Just browsing, thank you." Yami said as he looked around.

He noticed one bottle in paticular as he glanced at one shelf. The bottle was glass with green liquid inside that was half empty. The disign on the front of it was a tree with gems on the leaves. Yami picked up the bottle and opened the lid to smell the liquid. Afterwards he wish he hadn't, for the smell was just awful. The store clerk laughed at the look on Yami's face.

"Yes, the emerald forest isn't known for having a pleasing scent." The clerk said.

"Emerald forest?" Yami asked.

"Yes, it's a special and dangerous poision. It makes one appear to be dead, when only heavely deluded. A small spoonfull will make you sleep for a day. The entire bottle will surely end your life."

"Not to be rude, but why sell such a dangerous poision?" Yami asked.

"Oh, the things on this shelf are not for sale. This is my grandfathers collection. This is what he was known for. And he liked to show it off. So we keep them out for display, but never sell them. My grandfather would never have wanted anyone to be harmed by his collection." The clerk told him.

"I see, that's good. It would be dangerous if these fell into the wrong hands." Yami said.

"Indeed. There is the story of a girl who tried to use this to pull a 'romeo and juilet'. Her mother disapproved of the man she loved. So the girl was going to fake death and then have her lover dig her out of her grave. Things didn't go as planned though, the man only wanted her for her money. So he gave her too much and she ended up dead." The clerk explained.

"A very sad story indeed." Yami agreed.

"Was this the same bottle?"

"No, that happened long ago, before my grandfather was born." The clerk pointed out.

"Then was this used before? Half of the poision was gone when I found it." Yami said.

"What? ! Oh no..."

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"We had a thief break in three days ago. But we didn't noticed anything stolen. The poisions here we're never used. Like I said, my grandfather only collected them. The thief must have stolen some of the emereld forest!" The clerk exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope whoever took it is caught before that poision is used." Yami said.

"So do I. Thanks for pointing this out to me, I'm Duke by the way." Duke said as he introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Yami, just arrived here this morning. Well, I must leave now. Take care." Yami said as he gave Duke the bottle and left.

Yami now at least had one of his questions answered. He had a feeling that whoever stole the emerald forest, was the same one who posed as a doctor to poision Yugi. He still needed had to figure out who and why. At least with this, he was closer to sloving this mystery.

Yami stopped at a clothes shop to get an outfit for Yugi. Since he had nothing else to wear and couldn't walk around in a night gown. Once the clothes were paid for, Yami headed back to the inn. He smiled softly to himself. Hoping that Yugi would like what he picked out for him. Rain began to fall heavly as Yami walked through the streets of the city.

While the feeling of an even greater storm appearoaching grew inside him.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Nice! This is turning out better than I thought it would! Reveiw please!<strong> 


	4. A pleasent evening, an unwanted guest

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter four! Awesome!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh or anything else that might be used. Songs, charaters from other animes, etc... **

**Thanks and please enjoy!  
><strong>

**"Talking"**

**(_Thinking)_**

**_('Song lyrics')_**

* * *

><p>Yami walked into his room of the inn to found Yugi just the way he left him. Curled up on the bed fast asleep. Yami smiled at site as he walked into the room. Placing the clothes he bought on he dresser and taking off his cape. He sat down on the chair in front of the window leaned back to relax. He closed eyes as he thought about what he learned this afternoon.<p>

_(Something dosen't add up. If the thief was the doctor that treated Yugi, he surely would have been found if he had done this before. Plus the poision was stolen a day before Yugi was giving it. Whoever had done this must have ment for him to die. But why?)_

Yami's thoughts were interupted by soft sounds of Yugi yawning as he woke up. He sat up slowly with a groggy look on his face, rubbing the sand out of his eyes. Yami couldn't help but laugh to himself at how cute Yugi looked. Yugi turned to see Yami seating in the chair smiling at him.

"Oh, Hi Yami. How did it go today?" Yugi asked.

"Better than I hoped. I have a surprize for you sitting on that dresser." Yami said as he pointed to the shopping bag.

Yugi hopped off the bed and walked towards the bag. Curiously like a kitten. He looked inside to find a volite jacket and a white under shirt. There were also matching pants and blacks boot. Yugi's eyes lit up brightly as he looked the clothes over. Yami smiled at seeing Yugi this way. It was the happess he had seen him, and was glad that he was the one to make him feel that way.

"Yami, thank you! I don't know what to say."

"I'm glad you like them, little one. Now why don't you change and we'll get something to eat." Yami offered.

"Okay, that's sounds good." Yugi agreed as his stomach growled.

"Ha,ha. I'll bet. Since you had nothing to eat for a while." Yami commented.

After Yugi changed, the two went out to a resturant for dinner. Just as Yami thought, Yugi was starving. It was good to know his apptite wasn't effected. Yami told Yugi about meeting his mother. How torn up she was and how imporntant Yugi was to her. Yugi smiled and he couldn't stop crying from how happy he felt. After dinner, the two browse around a bit before going back to the inn.

They changed into their PJ's, and relaxed in their room. Talking, laughing and playing card games before it was time to sleep. Yugi then remembered that there was only one bed and got nervous about having to share it with Yami. Yugi felt calm, being around the prince. He wasn't quite sure about sleeping next to him though. Not because he was against gay's.

Yugi himself in fact was attracted to men. He just wasn't sure if Yami would try to take advantage of him.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" Yami asked, shaking Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Uh, no. Yami, I'm gonna sleep on the floor. I'm not really tried anyway since I was asleep earily, so I-"

"Yugi, you'll get sick again if you sleep on the floor. You should sleep on the bed." Yami protested as he pulled back the blankets.

"N-no it's okay. I'm fine. Plus you said you were traveling right? I'm sure your always camping out on the ground. You should sleep on a bed for once." Yugi said with a blush.

Yami then realized why Yugi was nervous and smiled as he sighed softly. He then walked over to Yugi's side of the bed and sat down on the edge next to him. Yugi gasped when Yami turned to face him and held his hand. He quickly became lost in the prince's eyes as Yami spoke.

"Yugi, I understand why your nervous. I promise you that I won't force myself on you or touch you without permission." Yami vowed.

Yugi looked at Yami with surprized eyes. How Yami did know what he was thinking? Does he mean what he says?

"You promise?" Yugi asked.

"I promise Yugi. Even though we only just met, I like you, very much. And I would never break the trust of someone I care about." Yami said with a warm smile.

"Alright. I'll share the bed with you then. As long as you promise not to try anything." Yugi said as he got under the covers.

Yami was surprized by that statement. Yugi had quite an imagation. Then again he was smart to be cautious, for he didn't know Yami that well. Yami could tell that Yugi was trusting and navie. However he also had good jugement, and was careful. Yami could also see that Yugi loved games, just as his mother said. He enjoyed any game and quite good at them.

The two then crawled under the covers and Yami blew out the candle. Yami layed on his side and gazed at Yugi while he layed quitely in the moonlight.

(_I can't believe that anyone would want to hurt anyone as sweet and innocent as you, Yugi.) _Yami thought as he closed his eyes and difted off to sleep.

Mean while, Yugi layed wide awake in bed. Turning his head to watch Yami sleep, he smiled.

Yugi was so grateful to him. Yami did so much for him even though he barely knew Yugi. He had proven to have many good qualities. Yami was brave, kind, strong, understanding and very smart. Not to mention hansome. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and held it tight. Feeling safe as he difted off to sleep. Yami smiled as he dreamed, somehow knowing that Yugi had come to trust him.

The two slepted comfertably in peace.

Compeltly unaware of the dark figure that spied on them with evil intent. An hour later the figure quietly snuck inside through the window. Being very careful so as not to wake the sleeping pair. The uninvited stranger walked to the bed and loomed over Yugi. A knife in hand, ready for the kill.

The weapon was raised, and the stranger spoke in a dark voice as he began to strike.

"_Your coffin awaits, Yugi moto..."_

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: DUN, DUN, DUN! Oooh, what gonna happen? Please reveiw to find out!<strong>


	5. A new quest and a gentle afternoon

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter five! I'm rocking this!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh or anything else that might be used. Songs, charaters from other animes, etc... **

**Thanks and please enjoy!  
><strong>

**"Talking"**

**(_Thinking)_**

**_('Song lyrics')_**

* * *

><p>The stranger's sword began to dive into it's target. When another weapon clashed with it in defense. The sword landed on the floor as Yami sprang from the bed and went after the attacker. Pinning him to the floor in a flash with no chance of escape. Yami held the dagger he used to block the strike that was meant for Yugi in his hand. Close to the strangers neck.<p>

A look of pure anger burning in his crimson eyes.

"Fool, only a coward strikes in the night when someone in defenseless. Now tell me who you are and why you just tried kill Yugi." Yami demanded.

The stranger gave no answer and kicked Yami away before escaping through the window. Yami stood up before he examined the sword the attacker left behind. He then placed it into his pack. Yami then closed and locked the window before crawling back into bed. Unable to fall back asleep right away due to the recent attack.

So he protectively watched over Yugi as he slept. Suddenly his face became fearful and he started to twitch. As if he was having a bad dream. Yami sat up and gently placed a hand on Yugi's back. Hoping to calm his fears as he wispered softly.

_"Shhh, rest Yugi. I won't let anyone harm you, in anyway shape or form. I promise you. Let your fears wash away, and let sweet dreams calm you."_

Yugi smiled as he began to relax. Yami was glad he could calm him. Seeing Yugi in such a peaceful state, helped Yami to fall back asleep as well. No one else bothered them the rest of the night. The two were kept safe as the moon shined in the early morning sky.

* * *

><p>Yami woke up the next morning to find Yugi gone from his side. He started to panic, wondering where he was. Suddenly the door opened and Yugi walked in. Carrying a tray of breakfast food. Yugi smiled brightly while Yami breathed a sigh of relife at seeing the young one safe and sound.<p>

"Morning Yami. Sorry if I scared you, I just went to get some breakfast from downstairs. You hungry?" Yugi asked.

"Yes a bit. Thank you, Yugi." Yami said. Feeling a bit more relaxed knowing Yugi was safe.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked as the ate in silence.

"Yes I'm alright. Just didn't sleep very well is all." Yami answered.

Yugi wasn't sure, but he didn't press further. After breakfast, the two decided to look around town for some information. Yugi wore a black cloak over his head in case anyone might recognize him. Yami kept Yugi close to him so he wouldn't get lost. After what happened last night, Yami was extra protective of his little look alike.

He was determined to find who threatened Yugi. Before the attacker tried something again. Yami and Yugi stopped at Duke's store to see if he had any more information. Yugi didn't want to go inside, so Yami asked him to wait outside. So Yugi sat down on a bench and rested for a bit. Yami walked inside the shop to find Duke cleaning a shelf and emptying boxes.

"Ah, Yami right? Good to see you again. Can I help you with something?" Duke asked.

"Actually, yes. Do you of a doctor who recently treated a boy about fourteen years old? This boy just so happen to have died the next. " Yami asked.

"Oh, the Yugi Moto case. People are talking about it. Sorry I don't, but I know who might. He lives in a small town a day's journey from here. His name is name is Darts. Ask him if you want to know a certain doctor. He knows all the doctors who work in this town. He keeps track of all the medical research that happens. He hopes it will help doctors in the future." Duke explained.

"Thank you very much, my friend. You've been very helpful indeed." Yami said as he waved goodbye and took he's leave.

As soon as Yami left the store, he looked for Yugi. Panicking when the little one wasn't in the spot Yami left him. He quickly ran to the bench where he last seen Yugi in worry. A deep sigh of relief left Yami's chest when he found Yugi curled up on the bench fast asleep. Just like a kitten taking his afternoon nap in the sun. Yugi opened his eyes and noticed Yami seemed a bit scared.

"Mmm...Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi asked with sleep in his voice as he sat up.

"Nothing Yugi. I'm just glad your safe. I got nervous when I couldn't find you." Yami said, sitting down next to Yugi.

"Oh, sorry. I woke up early so I could get ready to leave when you woke up. I guess it caught up with me." Yugi explained.

"That's alright little one. Why not go back to your nap for a bit? As it turns out, we have a bit of a quest ahead of us. We'll be going to the villidge that is a day's jounery from here. So you'll need your rest. We'll leave by sun down, for now just relax." Yami said.

"Ah-Alright. If you don't mind." Yugi said with a yawn.

Making Yami smile at how cute he look at that moment. Yami then blushed slightly when Yugi laid his head on Yami's lap. His tried eyes, already closed before he even put his down. Yugi then mumbled something so softly that only Yami could hear. He gasped slightly at the words Yugi spoke unknowingly as he dreamed.

"_Yami, you..have the scent of cinnamon...Smells nice..." _Yugi said sweetly.

Yami felt a warmth in his cheeks at hearing those words. He placed a hand on Yugi's back. Stroking him softly while Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's soft hair every now and again. Yami smiled at Yugi as he slept. He felt at peace knowing Yugi was happy for some reason.

Yami had to admit that the boy was starting to grow rather quickly on his heart...

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome! I got new one up! I hope you guys like!<strong>

**Now unfortnutly, I have some bad news...I won't be able to update ANY of my stories for a while after this, due to the fact that I'm in Okalahoma cause of a family emergecy and cause of this, I'm staying in a hotel with limited acess to a computer.**

**Why didn't I bring my laptop you ask? Cause the damn keyboards gotta get fixed.**

**Anyway, m****y grandfather has canser, terminal. So needless say, even if I could use a computer, I'm really not in shape to be writing. ****I'll be gone for at least three weeks, so don't worry. I'm still alive. If anything I'm really shakey and have a crusie ship load of mixed feelings. **

**All I ask is that you keep in your prayers and wait till I get back with a new chapter. Thanks all.**


	6. The journey and discovery

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 6 is here! Yay! Thanks again for all your faves and reveiws! And thanks for all your notes of sympathy. What happened to my grandfather was hard, but I'll get through it. Okay, here we go!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Once Yugi woke up from his nap, he and Yami began on their journey to Rokuto. A small town that would take a days time to reach. They were traveling there in the hopes of learning about the doctor that treated Yugi. A man named Darts who lived in that town, was known recording all medical history. If any information could be found, Yami and Yugi were praying that Darts had it.<p>

Night began to fall as the two were nearly halfway to reaching their destination. The night air was so cold, that Yugi could see his breath. Yugi looked up to sky for a moment and was taken by the site of the full moon. It' s beautiful shine captured Yugi enough to make him stop in his tracks. Yugi smiled at the natural beauty, feeling a sence of comfert.

When Yami looked back to make sure Yugi was behined him, he smiled at how the young boy was entraced the moonlit sky. The shine of the countless stars refeclted in Yugi's eyes. Giving them a certain glow. Yami stood next to Yugi and gazed up at the sky as well. Yami had gazed at the night sky many times on his travels. Yet sharing the moment with Yugi made it even more special.

"It's beautiful isn't it Yugi?" Yami asked in a soft voice, not wanting to ruin the peace.

"Yeah, I've seen the moon before from my bedroom window, but it looked much more beautiful like this." Yugi explained.

"Oh yes. I believe that as well." Yami agreed.

The two staired at the twilight sky for a bit before moving on once again. When it became too dark to see anymore, they set up camp. Yugi collected fire wood for Yami to build a warm camp fire. Sharing some fresh baked bread and apples that Yami bought in town as their dinner. The two ate in silence until Yugi brought up a question.

"Yami, do you mind if ask something? Why do you travel the country, going from town to town if your a prince?" Yugi asked.

"Because I want to help my kingdom. Where I live Yugi, people are having a hard time with liness and finding food. People get sicker and weaker everyday. No one knows why. I couldn't stand it. So I decided to travel to learn from different kingdoms and lands. To try and find ways to help my people. My parents understood this and agreed. So I began my journey."Yami explained.

"That's amazing." Yugi said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so. I know it might not be much, but I just can't let my people suffer any longer. That is why I truly wanted to help you, Yugi. It's bad enough that you were in pain. It's even worst that someone took advantge of that to use you. To twist your heat and memories and make you think that your parents abadoned you. It's just wrong." Yami said.

The way Yami spoke made Yugi feel very drawn to him. Yami was truly a prince who cared about his kingdom and it's people. It was one of the things that would make him a true king in the future. Yugi smiled at Yami, admiring him for his bravery. Yami returned the smiled which made Yugi blush. Glad that it was dark so Yami couldn't see.

The silence between the two was broken again when Yami asked Yugi a question of his own.

"Tell me Yugi. Do you have a dream?"

"Huh? Um...well, yes but it's a little silly." Yugi said sheeply.

"It's alright, tell me." Yami said, convincing Yugi to go on.

"Well, you see, I've always loved games. Ever since I was younger I had a hard time making friends, so I would always lose myself in games. I then learned that their were kids in hospitils who may never get better. Their lonely like I was and I don't want that. That's why I want to be a game designer. Create and invent new games for kids so they can have some in life." Yugi explained.

Yami was taken back by how kind and selfless Yugi was. He wanted nothing more to help people in need and give some form of happiness to those who barely had none. Yami greatly admired Yugi for that. In a round about way, their goals were the same. It made Yami feel glad that someone else shared the same dream he had. Even if it was in a different form.

Yami took Yugi by the hand and looked him in the eyes. Yugi blushed once again as Yami spoke in low tone of voice.

"That's a beautiful dream Yugi. I don't think it's silly at all. Your full of kindness and heart. Things that most people don't seem to have a lot of in this day and age."

"What do you do mean?" Yugi asked.

"Many people these days seem to be out for themselves. Few people are willing to saciface anything, even their own time for someone elses benifit. But your very different Yugi. You want to live your life to help others. I think that's wonderful." Yami said as he smiled at Yugi.

"Thank you Yami. That's nice to hear." Yugi said in a shy voice.

After talking for a bit more, the two slipped into their sleeping bags and went to sleep. They woke up early and the continued to on their way. They reached the town by mid day and checked into an inn before going to the building that Darts worked in. The building was only two stories tall, but had high class decor. They were lead to an office by a a women who knocked on the door.

After reciving permission to enter, the women opened the door and allowed Yami to walk in while Yugi waited outside. A man who had mint green hair with gold eyes sat behined a desk. He wore a white waist coat and wore his long hair in a low pony tail. Looked up from his work and smiled at Yami in greeting.

"Welcome gentlemen. I am Doctor Darts. How may I help you?" He asked.

"We actually I have a fews questions for you Darts. But first, allow me to introduce myselfs. My name is Yami." Yami said.

"A pleasure to meet to you." Darts repiled with a nod.

"Darts, I heard that you record all medical information you hear. I have some questions about someone who passed away recently from illness. If you know anything, I would be truly grateful." Yami explained.

"As a mattter of fact I have. Rumors have come from the next city of a boy who had fallen ill. He passed away, a day after his treatment. However I'm afraid that boy was buried alive." Darts said.

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"Because from what I heard, this isn't the first time this has happened. People who had caught a mer cold or flu are dieing the after being treated every month. At least three people per month. And it happens to people in the cities that are close to this town. My apperentices and I are starting to be excuted of poisioning people." Darts explained.

"As I matter of fact, I believe this is the work of posion. For I have met someone who has gone through the same thing, and still alive." Yami said.

"How?" Darts asked.

"The boy you spoke of, is why I am here. You see, I am a traveling prince and I arrived in the city of the latist victum the other day. As I passed by the graveyard, I heard singing. The sorce of the sound was a boy named Yugi. I found him in an open glass coffin. He said the last thing he recalled was being sick in his room and given medicine from a doctor. Sound familar?" Yami asked.

"My god! So your saying that he was alive when found him?" Darts asked.

"Yes, I ran into Yugi's mother while I walked around the city to look for answers. She said he only died the day before I met him, so he must have been deluded to appear dead." Yami explained.

"Ah! I can't believe I didn't see this sooner! There is only one poision I can think of that can do that." Darts said as he walked over to his book self.

"The emerald forest? I met someone in Yugi's town who's grandfather had it in his collection. A two days before Yugi died, some of it was stolen." Yami explained.

"If you've figured all this out, then why have you come here?" Darts asked.

"Because this town is the only one with the nearist doctors. I know your supected and I'm sorry. However, if people are getting sick and dieing near eachother, then it has to be someone who is a doctor here or who is posing as one. If so, it's your responabilty as a doctor to stop them. Is it not?" Yami asked.

Darts sighed and thought for a moment before speaking once again.

"Your right, it is. I just can't believe that someone from my celnict would hurt someone this."

"I know, but it must be done. Now tell me, have you receruted any new apperencites or doctors? Someone who joined you some time before this happened?" Yami asked.

Darts thought for a moment before gasping in shock. He then went to his desk and checked the rosster for every apperentice. He checked the dates of the victums and soon found a connection. He then gasped in horror when he looked at the name on the shedule...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: DUH,DUH,DUH! What's gonna happen next? Reveiw to find out!<strong>


	7. A trap, a villian, and a savoir

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 7! Whoo! Thanks again for all your faves and reviews! Now there's slight rape in this, so skip if under age or uncomfortable.**

**Thanks and enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in the waiting room. Feeling nervous while Yami was talking with Darts. He wasn't sure that he could be of much help since he didn't remember much. Yugi was really glad to have Yami at his side during this whole situation.<br>Yet Yugi also knew that it would hurt when he went back home when this was over. For Yami still had to continue his journey and Yugi had a life with his parents. It was too bad, for Yugi had become very close to Yami in a short time.

Suddenly a women with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white waist coat walked up to Yugi. Interrupting his thoughts. She gave him a warm smile as she carried a glass of water.

"You look like your nervous. Here, take this." The women said sweetly as offered Yugi the glass.

"Thank you. Are you a nurse?" Yugi asked as he took the glass.

"No, I just check in clients. My name's Tea by the way." Tea said, introducing herself.

Yugi smiled and nodded in thanks before taking a drink. Tea sat down in the chair next to Yugi and took the glass from him when he was finished. A moment later, Yugi suddenly felt dizzy. He held his head in his hands and began to double over. He wasn't sure what was going on and everything felt like it started spinning. Yugi thought he heard Tea's voice but it seemed so far away. Yugi quietly wispered out Yami's name before passing out on the floor.

"Oh, Yugi. I'm so sorry. But my master can't have you ruining his experiment, now can he? " Tea asked sarcastically.

She then carried Yugi out of the room and into a darkened hallway. Fifteen minutes later, Yami ran into the room with Darts and looked for Yugi with a panicked look on his face.

"Yugi? Yugi! Oh no..." Yami said.

"It must have been Tea. She's his assistant!" Darts explained.

"Where would she have taken Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I think I know, this way!" Darts said as he and Yami ran down the hall to an abandoned basement.

"This place use to be for chemicals. But was shut down after an accident. I can't believe I didn't put it together before!" Darts exclaimed.

"Put what together before, Darts?" Yami asked.

"The fact that this man had a plan for revenge and I didn't even recognize him until now!" Darts explained as he and Yami ran down the hall.

The placed had not been cleaned in a while, but it was obvious that someone had been down this hallway recently. There were footsteps in the dust covered floor and a few cobwebs had been brushed away. It was dark to see since most of the light bulbs in the hall were either broken or worn out. Any lamp that did work was barely shedding any light at all. Yami was scared for Yugi as he ran next to Darts. Keeping up well even though Darts had longer legs.

* * *

><p>Mean while, Yugi was strapped to a bed in a dimly lit room. He woke up a short time later and still felt slightly woozy. A man with long black hair and sliver eyes, stared at Yugi with a hungry look. The man appeared to be only 27. A smirk on his face as Tea stood in the corner. He licked his lips as Yugi looked up at the man with fuzzy eyes. He could barely make out what the man looked like.<p>

Yugi's head felt foggy as the man spoke in a low voice with a cold tone.

"Ah, Your awake. I must say, I didn't expect you to come to me. I'm glad that you did however."

"W-who...are y-you?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, we'll get to introductions in a moment. However,I know you Yugi Moto. You were going to be my greatest success. But you woke up too early and that fool found you. You know too much now I'm afraid and if you go back home, it'll ruin my plans. I'll have to dispose of you now. Too bad, your very cute." The man said seductively.

He then began to run his hands down Yugi's body while kissing his neck. Yugi squirmed at the man's touch as one hand went under his shirt. Another hand began to rub that 'special' place in between Yugi's legs. The man moaned in pleasure while Yugi began to cry and scream for help. Whimpering as the man licked Yugi's neck with tongue. The man breathed heavy in Yugi as he as spoke.

_"Oh relax, Yugi...We're going to have great fun. Ahhhh, Oooo, yes."_The man moaned as he grind his hips against Yugi's.

Enjoying the feeling that was created when their members met. While Yugi whined, feeling very uncomfortable as the man continued to touch him. The man turned to Tea a for a second and smirked.

"Don't worry, love. You will always be my favorite, but I can't just kill this one with having a taste of him. Besides, it will be fun to break his will first. You understand, right?" The man asked.

"Yes, master." Tea replied in a monotone voice.

"STOP! TEA! Please, make him stop! Ugh!" Yugi cried.

Tea just stood in there watching the whole thing. She almost seemed to enjoy watching it, but jealous at the time. Her eyes seemed glassed over, like she was hypnotized. The man laughed and walked away from Yugi towards Tea. She smiled at him as his arms reached for her. Tea returned the man's embrace as he kissed her. Tea moaned as the man ran a hand up her leg before breaking the kiss. Yugi watched in horror as the man gazed back at him.

"Tea's not going to listen to you. She's mine, I saved her from a lonely grave, just like the one you were in." The man explained.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, this poor girl was sick from a mere flu, and her family decided to just throw her away while she slept. Fortunately, I saved her from her grave. Now Tea is reborn, and my favorite among my angels." The man explained.

"That can't be true!" Yugi said.

"Oh it is, and you two aren't the only ones. I have saved many who had been abandoned and left for dead. But now, Tea has a better life and a lover that's much more devoted to her. Isn't that right love?" The man asked as he lifted Tea's chin with one hand.

"Ah, Yes master. You are the only one I'll ever love...Nothing matter's anymore in this life but you." Tea said.

"I don't believe it! How could a family just give up on someone they love?" Yugi asked.

The man said nothing and walked back over to Yugi. Kissing his stomach. Yugi felt weak as he continued to wiggle underneath the man above him. His arms and legs were bound so tightly, that the leather started to cut into Yugi's skin the more he resisted. The man undid Yugi's shirt and started to suck on one of Yugi's buds. Making the young the boy gasp and cry out in pain. Yugi began to feel dizzy again, he felt faint but refused to let this man use him.

"People give up on others all the time. Your friend gave up on you. Come now, give in to your wants. You don't have to go back to your hateful family. Stay, with us." The man said, trying to brainwash Yugi while he undid his pants.

"Y-Your wrong... Ya- Yami...Yami will come for me... He will! N-now stop...Please...I don't want this..." Yugi begged, his breathing becoming heavier.

"Your mind may say that, but your body says 'more'..." The man said, smirking when Yugi slowed down in his squirming.

Now he had him. Or so he thought...

* * *

><p>Just as the man was about grab Yugi's manhood, the door busted open. Knocking Tea to the floor as Yami ran in and punched the man in the face. He then threw the man to the floor and untied Yugi from the bed. Darts came in a moment later and found his apprentice on the floor holding his face. Yugi felt someone touching him and tried to push the person away. Yami grabbed his hands to try and calm Yugi down.<p>

"No,NO!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi, Yugi! It's me! Yami. Calm down and open your eyes." Yami said, trying to call out to Yugi.

Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami in front of him. Holding on to his shoulders and out of 's eyes widened and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.

"There you are. Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I am now...You came! I knew you would Yami! I would never give up on you..." Yugi said as he cried.

Yugi so glad that Yami had found him in time. Yami returned the embrace and held Yugi tight. He hated to think what would have happened had he gotten there any later. True, Yugi and him barely knew one another, but Yami had also grown quite fond of the young one. Yami rubbed Yugi's back and whispered softly to calm him. Kissing his forehead as a term of endearment. Yugi shook for a moment, but relaxed at the softness of Yami's lips.

They felt much more different than the man's. They were warm, tender, and the smell of Yami helped Yugi to relax even more into Yami arms. The prince smiled at seeing this and spoke in a gentle voice.

"I will always come for you, little one. Sorry I was late, had I been here earlier I never would have allowed that sick man to touch you." Yami said as he turned to glare at the man on the floor in disgust.

Darts glared at the man the same way before speaking.

"I'm surprised you even knew of this place. Many poisons were brought here to be kepted for study. I can't believe you would cause such with them."

"Darts, is this the man you believe to be the one who poisoned Yugi ?" Yami asked.

"H-he is. He told me." Yugi said. Clinging to Yami even tighter.

"Oh yes, and Yugi wasn't the first apparently. This man is Mr. Victor Times. He was the son of one of my colleges." Darts explained.

"Yes, I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out! My revenge will soon be on the rise! But, for now, it's time to go. Come Tea!" Victor commanded before the both of them disappeared through a trap door.

Leaving without a trace, the two had vanished from site. Yami then took Yugi into his arms and carried him bridle style up the stairs, following Darts. Knowing now, that there was a whole lot more to this puzzle then he first thought. Yugi felt safe as he passed out in Yami's arms. Glad that Yami was at his side once more. He was truly grateful, for this marked the second time that Yami had saved him from the loneliness in his heart.

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi fall asleep. Glad that he had a peaceful look on his face once more. Yami always felt at peace whenever Yugi was happy.

If he didn't know better, he swore that he was falling in love.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo! Bet ya didn't see that coming! Please leave reveiws! I hoped you enjoyed this!<strong>


	8. A secret, sweet goodbye

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 7! Whoo! Thanks again for all your faves and reviews! .**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yami carried Yugi to a guest room that Darts offered and tucked Yugi into bed to rest for bit. Just until he was awake. Yami was glad that he got to Yugi before it was too late. He would have hated for Yugi to be in that man's grasp. Darts stood in front of a window as he explained to Yami who Victor was.<p>

"Victor was once a man who wanted to follow in his late Father's foot steps. Steward Times was a college of mine and studied with me until his died due to an unfortunate accident. The basement that we were just in exploded one day for an unknown reason. Steward was down there unloading some supplies when it happened. Victor was only seven when he lost his father, and vowed to continue where he left off. Finding cures for the sick and injured."

"What happened to change him so drastically?" Yami asked.

"When Victor was eighteen, he married the love of his life. A year later, they had a beautiful little girl who they decided to name Hotaru. Victor's career as a doctor was taking off and it seemed that things were going very well for him. That is until Hotaru got sick at the age of five. Victor blamed the doctor for Hotaru dying. It tore him apart, and he wasn't heard from again for a year." Darts explained.

"How did come to work for you?" Yami asked.

"He just showed up one day to apply for a job as an apprentice. When I apologized for what happened to his daughter, he simply said that not to be. For she would be with him soon enough. I wasn't sure what he meant back then, but I now have a feeling that he's going to try some crazed attempt to bring her back to life. But how that's connected to him poisoning and digging up people who were buried alive, I have no idea." Darts said.

"Whatever his planning, it's obvious that he was going to use Yugi for that plan. But when I found him before Victor did, Yugi found out too much, and was going to get rid of him, so he couldn't stop Victor." Yami said.

"Yes, that could be. And if that's the case, Victor won't stop until Yugi is either dead, or under his control." Darts said turning to face Yami.

"Then it's probably best that Yugi returns to his family. He'll be in danger the longer he stays with me." Yami said.

Which broke his heart. Yami actually wanted to be with Yugi a bit more. But he couldn't put him in danger. Yami cared for Yugi far too much for that. Plus it was going on five days that Yugi had been buried. If his parents hadn't found out that his body wasn't gone already, they would soon. It was best that Yugi was reunited with his family.

"Darts, I hope you can do me a favor." Yami asked.

"Of course." Darts agreed.

"Until I know Yugi is safe, I should stay with him. Could you please write a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Moto? Yugi needs to be back with his family." Yami explained.

"The Moto's? I know Mr. Moto quite well. I haven't heard from him in years though. I will gladly contact them and tell them what has happened." Darts said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Yugi woke up a moment later to see Yami sitting on the side of the bed. Yami seemed sad and upset as he gazed at the floor. Yugi sat up and placed a hand on Yami's. Making the prince look at Yugi slightly startled. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami once again and snuggled into his chest. Yami was surprised by the sudden act of affection, but smiled when Yugi looked up at him warmly.

"Thank you Yami. I didn't get to tell you before I passed out. I'm glad you were there for me." Yugi said sweetly.

Yami's heart swelled at Yugi's sweet words. He smiled, returning Yugi's embrace before he kissed him softly on the forehead. Yami held Yugi tight while he was in his arms. Making sure to memorize every little detail about the boy. Everything from his scent, to the softness of his hair, to the warmth of Yugi's body. Yami never wanted to forget a single thing about him. He held Yugi for as long as he could. Knowing that this might be the last time they meet.

"Your quite welcome Yugi. I promise to never forget you." Yami whispered.

"I won't either Yami. But don't worry. We'll be together for at least a little while longer, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, for a little while. At least." Yami said with a heavy heart.

Yugi and Yami cancelled their room at the inn and stayed with Darts for the night. Yugi would be safe with him until his parents came the next day. About sunrise, Yami packed up his things and got ready to leave. He had to find Victor and stop whatever plan he had before he tried to after Yugi again. Yami went to Yugi's room to find him fast asleep. Yami walked into the room quietly so he wouldn't disturb the little one.

Yami smiled at the peaceful look on Yugi's sleeping face. Yami leaned down, closing his eyes before placing a gentle kiss on Yugi's lips. Which whispered Yami's name softly. Yugi's taste was soft and sweet. Like vanilla with honey, and fresh strawberries. Yami cried a single tear as he broke the kiss. He wished Yugi and him could have been together for just another day. However, it was time for their paths to separate once more. In order to protect him.

_"I could have easily fallen in love with you Yugi. In fact I think I have. But we have different lives. I'm truly going to miss you, just remember that I'm forever with your soul. And keep me in your dreams."_ Yami whispered.

He then left the room into the cold morning air.

The moon shining brightly in the sky as the sun started to rise. While Yami made his way down the road. Ready to confront Victor and stop the madness he was creating. Yami stopped to gaze up at the moon and whispered softly.

"_Goodbye, sweet Yugi. My first love."_

(_See you in your dreams yeah, baby._

_Even if, their bad dreams..._

_Fairy blue for you,_

_I destroyed the stars, and hung up a,_

_black paper moon._

_If you believe in me, when your,_

_lost here I am, forever with your soul..._

_If you look up, I'll be there shining,_

_like the moon...)_

Yami cried softly as the night wind blew. Knowing he had to be away from Yugi, but he wanted so badly to be him.

Who would have thought love could happen so fast, and hurt so much...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Don't worry, they not gonna be torn apart just yet. Trust me! Review please!<br>**


	9. A vow to fight together, family reunion

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 8! Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!**

* * *

><p>Yami whipped his eyes as he stood there alone. His heart heavy as loneliness began to sink in again. The sun raised over the horizon. The moon in the disappearing from the sky as the cool morning air blew passed Yami's face. Stinging his hot, teary eyes. Yami wanted nothing more than to stay with Yugi. He was true and so kind, but Yugi had a life with his family. Yami couldn't take him away from that, or put him in more danger than he was already in.<p>

Just as Yami was about continue walking, he heard a voice call out to him. A voice that wasn't sure he would ever hear again.

"YAMI! Wait!" The voice cried out.

Yami turned around to see Yugi. Standing there in his night shirt that blew in the wind. His hair was slightly tousled and his bangs hung in his eyes. Yugi looked so beautiful as the sun light shined on his face. Yami was surprised to Yugi walking towards him. He had a sad on his face and was completely out of breath from running after Yami. Yugi spoke with tears in his eyes as he walked up to the prince.

"Yami, why are you leaving? Is there something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"No, Yugi. It's just that this plan Victor has could prove to be dangerous. Plus you've been far away from your family enough. I asked Darts to contact them and they'll be here to come get you soon. Go back to them and the life you once knew Yugi. You'll be better with them then coming after Victor with me." Yami explained.

"But I can't! Victor could come after me and my family! I want to come and help you stop him! It won't do any good hiding from him." Yugi said.

"But Yugi...He nearly did something horrible to you and I can't always promise that I'll be there to save you. It's better if I do this alone." Yami said sadly.

Yugi walked up to Yami and took his left hand in his right. Yami looked into Yugi's eyes to see a gentle and understanding look in those beautiful violet orbs. A look that made Yami feel at ease and put a loving warmth in his heart. Yugi smiled as he then placed his other hand on Yami's cheek. His voice was soft and sweet as he spoke.

"That's how you've always done things, isn't it? Alone, by yourself. Even when you needed help, you didn't ask for it because you don't want to bother anyone or put them in danger. Yami, it's okay. You don't have to do things that way anymore. Because, I'm going to stay with you." Yugi said.

Yami was shocked by Yugi's words. Tears fell from his face once more while pulling the little one into his arms.

"_Oh Yugi...How did you know?" _Yami asked as Yugi returned the embrace.

"I could tell. You went on a journey to help your country all on your own. With no help from anyone. You put the burden of helping everyone around you and it's hurts when there's no one to help you when you need it. Please Yami, let me help you. Let take some of the weight from shoulders. We'll go together to stop Victor and then we can travel together to peruse both are dreams." Yugi said.

"Are you sure Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, it'll be perfect! I can help you find ways to heal the people of your country and you can help me find inspiration for games! Besides, I-I want to be with you. When I was in the waiting room yesterday, all I could think about was how sad I would be when this when over, and I would have to leave you. I don't to leave you Yami! Your special to me! Your, my most, precious friend. And I want to stay with you." Yugi said.

Crying as he held on Yami tightly. That did it. Yami was so touched by Yugi's words that there was no way he could leave him now. Yami smiled and whispered softly into Yugi's ear.

"_Very well then. From now on, we'll continue our journey together. Thank you Yugi..." _

"No, Yami, Thank you. For letting me stay by your side." Yugi said.

The two of them then went back inside. Glad to beside one another. 

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Moto ran into the clinic after getting out of the coach. Darts was there to greet them as they entered.<p>

"Darts, I swear if this is a joke, you'll be more than sorry! First our son passes away, then his body disappears. And now your saying he's alive! ?" Mr. Moto asked in anger.

"He is, Kenji. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. Yugi was going to be used in a revenge plot by the son of one of my old colleges. In order for that to happen, he had Yugi poisoned with something that made him heavily deluded. So he would appear dead. Once Yugi was buried, all he had to do was take Yugi from his coffin. He would then make Yugi believe that he was abandoned, and go along with this person's plan." Darts explained.

"You mean..." Mr. Moto started but couldn't finish.

"Is Yugi with this man now? !" Mrs. Moto asked.

"No, fortunately someone else found Yugi before this man did. The one who found him, brought Yugi here and he's in the waiting room." Darts explained.

Just then Yami walked into the hall and Mrs. Moto recognized him right away.

"Your the man that I met in town that one day." Mrs. Moto said.

"Yes, it's good to see again. My name is Yami. I hoped to reunite Yugi with you both. However I wanted to be sure that you and him were ready first. Yugi is this way, if you wish to see him." Yami said.

Mr. and Mrs. Moto followed Yami to the waiting room where they found Yugi. He sat on a couch with his music box in his hands. He gazed at it happily with a smile on his face. Mr and Mrs. Moto were shocked as they stood in the doorway. Yugi was there, right in front of them alive and well. Mr. Moto smiled, surprised and relief while Mrs. Moto cried in happiness. It was miracle.

Yugi looked up when he felt that he was being watched. Surprised and happy to see his parents. He set down his music box and walked up to them slowly. A bit nervous as to how they would react.

"Mother, Father. It's me. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm really alive." Yugi said.

"Yugi, please tell me this isn't a dream..." Mrs. Moto said as she bent down to look over her son.

"It's amazing. You really are Yugi, aren't you?" Mr. Moto asked.

"I am. When I woke up in that coffin, I was so scared and sad. I thought you didn't want me anymore and that you tried to..." Yugi started but continue for he started crying.

"We would never do that! We actually thought that you died! We never would abandon you son, your everything to us." Mr. Moto said.

"We missed you so much! I can't believe we actually have you back, my little boy!" Mrs. Moto said as she wrapped her arms around Yugi while Mr. Moto did the same.

Yugi returned the embrace and held his parents tightly. The family cried in happiness at being brought together again. Yami smiled as he stood in the hall, happy for Yugi. Once all the tears were dried, Yugi explained what was going on and that he wanted to help Yami stop Victor. Along with traveling with Yami to peruse both their dreams. Of course they were upset at first, for had only gotten their son back just now.

However they also knew that Yugi wasn't the only one who went through this. Their were others who needed to know that they were still loved and not forgotten. Plus, they knew that Yugi's kind nature wouldn't allow him to just ignore this. Also it was obvious that Yami cared a great deal for Yugi. After talking with Yami, and hearing about all that he had done for Yugi, the Moto's knew they could trust him.

So with heavy hearts, they agreed to let Yugi go with Yami to stop Victor and travel with him once it was over.

"We can't thank you enough, for bringing our son back to us." Mrs. Moto said to Yami.

"If you need anything at all, let us know. We will forever be grateful and in debited to you." Mr. Moto said.

"I'm only glad that I could help. And that I had the chance to meet Yugi. He is a very special person." Yami said.

So after saying goodbye and had got their things ready, Yugi and Yami set off to defeat Victor, and achieve their dreams. The Moto's were sad to see their son leave them again, but were glad that Yugi was alive. For Yugi had found someone who cared him as much as they did. Yami was happy that Yugi wanted to stay by his side. Just as Yugi was glad that Yami wanted to be with him.

From now on, the two of them, would no longer be alone. They would face their challenges head on.

Together.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: See? I told you I wouldn't break them up! But it's about to get rough here, so fasten your seat belts! Review first though, please!<strong>


	10. A confesstion of love

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 9! Yeah! I hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!**

* * *

><p>Yami and Yugi began to travel towards the next town to search for Victor. Darts told them Victor might be hiding there, since it was close by. It was about a one day journey, and with Victor's plan on the rise, they had no time to lose. So Yami and Yugi walked all day and into the night, until they reached Sangiri. A city know for big mansions, extravagant shops, Inn's, and restaurants. It was also a city that was always crowed with travelers and tourists.<p>

The perfect place for a bug like Victor to crawl in and hide, without being noticed.

"This city is huge!" Yugi said in awe as he and Yami walked down the glittering streets.

"Yes and very crowed. Stay close to me, Yugi. I don't want to lose you again." Yami said as he held Yugi's hand tightly.

"I will." Yugi said. A small blush on his face as he gripped Yami's hand in return.

The two had traveled a long time, and Yami could tell that Yugi was getting tried. They continued into the city until they found a nice Inn. Since Yami was a prince, he easily had enough cash on him. The two went inside to check in. Yami decided that he and Yugi should get their rest before going after Victor. They had to be ready if they were going to stop the evil he had planned.

After getting checked in, Yami and yugi went their room. They both flopped onto the bed in exhaustion at the same time. A moment later they turned their heads to each other and laughed. Even though they hadn't known each other long, they had come to care about one another greatly. Yugi was truly Yami for all he had done. Yet, he began to notice that Yami was very attractive. He had beautiful eyes, a deep velvet voice, and he always felt so warm.

Yami was truly attached to Yugi. He quickly fell in love with the young boys innocents and charm. Yugi always seemed so cheerful, and sweet. Yami loved the way his eyes shined when he was happy. Yami also loved how Yugi was so honest with him. He never was afraid to show his feelings and enjoyed everything in life. Yami knew that from the moment he had first seen Yugi, that he was in love. Yami swore he must have been an angel.

Who he alone was meant to find.

Yami sat up and took off his jacket, showing off his muscular arms and shoulders.

Yugi blushed at how handsome Yami looked and turned away. Unknown to Yami, Yugi had fallen in love with the prince at first site. Just as he fallen in love with him. Yugi was sure when they met, that Yami was there to rescue him. The way Yami walked up to Yugi as his cape blew in the wind. Yugi was easily entranced by Yami when he first met him. Yami was so strong, caring and smart. Things that made Yugi quickly fall for him. Yami was a true prince.

The only prince that Yugi would ever love.

Yugi took take off his jacket as well and changed into his PJ's while Yami was in the shower. When Yami came out a mo`ment later, he smiled at the scene on the bed. Yugi laid on his side on the bed. Holding his music box while all snuggled under the covers. He had a warm, gentle look in his eyes as his head laid on the pillow. Yami laughed softly to himself. Yugi was just so cute! Yami sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Yugi's hair.

Yugi looked up with innocent eyes before blushing brightly. Yami had his shirt off and his hair was slightly wet from the shower with a towel around his neck. His crimson eyes were tried, but he wore a beautiful smile on his face. Yugi was sure that it had to be a crime for someone to be as good looking as Yami. The prince kissed Yugi on the forehead and rubbed his back in an affectionate way.

"Are you comfortable, little one?" Yami asked.

"Yes, thank you. Yami, can I tell you something?" Yugi asked.

"Of course,Yugi." Yami said as he laid down on his side, facing Yugi.

"I know we only met five days ago, but I feel real close to you. Like I understand you, and you understand me." Yugi said, making Yami smile.

"I feel the same way, Yugi. I feel very glad to have you in my life. When you said that you could tell how lonely I was, I felt so happy. I felt like for the time, someone was able to see inside my heart." Yami said.

"You could see in my heart too, couldn't you?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded as he threw the towel off his neck. He then slipped off his boots and got under the covers. Laying on his side once again to face Yugi as he continued.

"When I was walking to your town, I heard a voice. A beautiful voice that was singing a lonely song. I followed the voice and the music to find an angel, sitting in a coffin of glass. On top of silk, with rose petals. I wondered why something so beautiful would be so sad. I wanted to help make that angel smile again. I wanted you, be happy once more Yugi." Yami said.

Smiling at Yugi as he place a hand over one that held the music box. Yugi blushed and smiled at Yami, knowing that he was talking about him.

"So in a way, this music box brought us together. The whole night I sat in that coffin, I was singing. Hoping, and praying that someone would find me. I wanted someone to save me. I never imagined that a handsome prince would come to save me." Yugi said.

Now it was Yami's turn to blush slightly. Yugi giggled softly, before snuggling into Yami's chest. Yugi knew that now might be the only time he would have to confess. With the danger they were going into, Yugi knew he might never get the chance again if something happened to Yami. The mere thought of losing this precious person make Yugi's whole body shake. Yami could scene that Yugi became tense suddenly wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Tell me, please." Yami said.

"Yami, remember when I told you about my dream? I didn't tell you everything. I had another dream." Yugi said.

"What's that, little one?" Yami asked.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and laid his head on the prince's chest. Yugi wanted to be close to Yami and know the feeling of being held by him. In case Yami rejected him.

"I dreamed of meeting someone I would fall in love with. I dreamed of meeting someone I could laugh with, share my dreams with, and someone I could love and protect. Just as that person would do for me. And I think I found that person, in you." Yugi confessed.

"What?" Yami asked as he gasped in surprise.

"I-I love you Yami."

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Yes, I know. Another cliffhanger. But if your nice and patience and leave a review, I might just throw a lemon in the next chapter!<br>**


	11. Belonging to each other LEMON!

**SOTP: Hey guys! Time for a lemon chapter! Ya-hoo-hoo! I hope you guys enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

><p>Yugi gazed at Yami with hopeful eyes, waiting for a response. It took the prince a moment to register what was just said. Yami was completely shocked by the sudden confession. Yugi was the first person to ever say something like that to Yami with such warmth and meaning. Yami had many ladies, even a few men ask for his hand. Yet none of them made him feel the way Yugi did.<p>

His compassion, heart, and innocents meant ten times the amount of gold that anyone before had offered. They merely wanted to marry Yami for wealth and power. Yugi was first one to actually say that he loved Yami for himself. Yami felt so happy that Yugi felt the same about him. For he had long since fallen in love with the sweet little one, who believed to be an angel sent from heaven.

Yugi tried to get Yami's attention to apologize. Thinking that Yami was going to reject him until he pulled Yugi into his arms. Yami then gave him a sudden sweet and gentle kiss. Yugi lost track of what was happening as Yami pushed him down onto the bed. Yugi gasped in surprize, allowing Yami to slip his tounge inside his mouth. Yami egerly explored the caverns, quickly losing himself in Yugi's sweet taste.

_"Yugi. My sweet little one...I love you too." _Yami confessed a moment later after he broke the kiss.

Making Yugi smile in happiness before reaching up to have another kiss with his hansdome prince. Yami glady complied and kissed his angel fully on the lips. He then took a moment to turn off the lamp, before placing a hand over Yugi's chest. Yami began to undo the buttons on his night shirt one by one. Yugi could feel Yami's tender hands, running down his smooth, bare chest after he undid the shirt compeletly.

Yugi enjoyed every moment as he cooded in content. It felt very different from the way Victor was touching him. With that man, it felt uncomfortable and disgusting.

Yet the way Yami touched him was so gentle and arousing. Yugi couldn't get enough of the way Yami was making him feel. It felt like the prince was setting the young boy on fire with just passion alone. Yami kissed Yugi's neck as a hand gently placed itself over Yugi's throbing manhood. Still covered by his night pants. Yugi gasped in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

The prince then whispered softly in his little one's ear.

"_Yugi, do you want to go further? I won't blame you if you don't. Especially after the way that monster treated you. If your not ready, I'm more than willing to wait for you."_

Yugi answered Yami by kissing him passionately while running his hands down the princes strong chest. Yami's scent of cinnamon and spice taking over all of his scenes. Yami moaned deeply into the kiss as his tender hand began to rub Yugi's manhood. Yugi moaned loudly in pleasure just as the kiss was broken. His back arched and he panted heavely, holding Yami close as he spoke breathlessly.

"_Y-Yami...I-I want this...Please...I want you..."_

_"Are you...sure, Yugi?" _Yami asked.

"_Yes...But are you sure you want me? My body has been tainted with the touch of another's hands."_

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the neck. Sucking deeply after finding the sweet spot. He then broke contact a moment later and whispered in a husky voice.

"_Of course I do Yugi. And I'll make sure that no one will ever, touch you that again. From this moment on, you and I belong to eachother. I promise to take away the hurtful memories of that man from you. And replace them with memories my love and devotion towards you. I want you to be mine in every single way Yugi. Heart, soul, mind, body. As long as we have each others hearts, we can never be taken away from one another."  
><em>  
>Yami said all of this with love in his voice as he removed Yugi's night pants and his own. Leaving the two compeletly exposed to one another. Yami then grabbed Yugi's member and started to pump him slowly. Yugi began to gasp as Yami stroked him. Slowly at first, then picked up speed as Yugi moaned in pleasure. Leaving butterfly kisses all over his little one's soft, sweet skin. A moment later, Yami relesed Yugi.<p>

Leaving his little one panting heavily and greatly aroused. Yugi sat up, confussed until Yami placed his hands gently on Yugi's shoulders. Giving Yugi a trusting smile as he layed him back down. Yami then suprised Yugi by taking his manhood inside his mouth. Sucking on him hard while holding down Yugi's hips. His head tossing right and left. Yami was becoming hard himself as Yugi cried out in passion.

He place a hand behind Yami's head. Pulling him closer as Yami hummed contently. He was truly enjoying every single moment of this. It was a dream that was even better when real. Yami was compeletly pushed passed his limit when he heard Yugi moaned loudly.

"_Ahh! Yami, drown me in your passion, make me forget everything else! Mmmmph! Please!" _

"_What is it you wish for me to do, Yugi?" _Yami asked with his eyes closed as his mouth broke away from Yugi's member.

A smirk was on Yami's hansome face as he came up to kiss Yugi on the lips.

"_Please...Come inside me..." _Yugi begged.

Yami's smirk then became a genuine smile. After slipping his slick fingers into Yugi to perpare him, Yami postioned himself in front of Yugi's entrance. Crimson met volite and the two could felt as if they were looking into each others souls. The prince, sencing his little one's fear, stroked Yugi's cheek to clam him. Yugi leaned into the touch and smiled as thanks. Yami nodded in return and came close to Yugi's lips.

Stopping just before they touched to whisper to Yugi as he entered him slowly.

_"Such a kind invation...I'd be more than to except...My sweet_ Yugi."

Yami then covered Yugi's mouth with his own. Silencing Yugi's cries as he slipped inside. Yami moaned in satisfaction as he held Yugi close. Coming into him deeper while trying being gentle as well. This was Yugi's first time after all. Yami had to go slowly at the start, but Yugi felt so good. It was hard for Yami to control himself. He broke the kiss a moment and nuzzled his face into Yugi's neck.

"_Yugi...Try to relax...it will only hurt for a it will turn to pleasure...I promise."_ Yami whispered.

Hoping to relax Yugi as he felt two shaking arms grab onto him for dear life. A few moments later, Yugi bucked his hips. Giving Yami the signal to continue. Yami nodded and slowly pulled out of Yugi. Almost all way out before he slammed back inside. Yami went slow at first, until Yugi begged for him to go faster. Which he did, each thrust became more and pleasurable for both. Just as Yami said.

Yugi's back arched upward and held on tightly to Yami's neck. He closed his eyes and smiled as Yami continued. Yugi knew he would never forget any this. The heat swirling between their bodies, the sweet feeling of becoming one with the man he fell in love with for the first time. Yugi would never let the feeling of this moment be taken away by anyone. He could tell that Yami felt the same.

"_Yami...this...feels... so good...I couldn't do this anyone else...Ahhh! Ugh!" _Yugi cried out in pleasure.__

_"Yes, I feel the same...Ahh! Oh Yugi, you feel so tight, so sweet and warm... it feels wonderful...Mmmmph!"_ Yami agreed.

The two cried out and came at the same time. Kissing eachother as they fell to the bed on their side. Yami did that so as not to crush his angel. Running through his fingers through Yugi's hair, Yami smiled. Feeling a sence of peace and happiness. For the first time in a long time, the lonelness they went through disappeared. Yugi snuggled in close to Yami, never feeling happier or more sure of anything in his life.

"I love you...Yami...my only love." Yugi whispered.

"And I you...My Yugi...My sweet angel." Yami whispered in returned.

The two contently fell asleep in eachothers arms, smiling happly. The light of the moon, shining brightly as if to be a symbol of the love they shared and what the would continue to share.

For all time...

* * *

><p><strong>Crow from Yugioh 5D's with my Karoke machine: <em>"Guess who's back, back again, sister's back, tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back-"<em>**__

**SOTP shoots a warning shot with a pistol. (BANG)**

**Crow"Ahh!"**

**SOTP "Crow! How many times do I have to tell you? No rap music after my Yaoi lemons!"**

**Crow "Did you have to shoot a bullet in the cieling?"**

**SOTP "That was Jack's idea."**

**Crow "SAY WHAT?"**

**SOTP" I better end this before blood gets spilled...Sorry I've been gone for so long guys. Crap happens. The Sister of the king of games is now 25! Bow down bitches! Please continue reading and I hope you enjoyed! I know it was a bit rushed, but I'm on a bit of a tight shecule here. Reveiw please!"**

**Crow "JACK!"**

**SOTP "Oh, crap...-_-..."**


	12. A forgotten love, recalled

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 12! Whoo! I hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

><p>It was about 8:30 am in the city of Sangiri. The place where Yami and Yugi had come to stop the madness the Victor had created. The two had expressed their true feelings for one another. Sharing a night of passion after confessing their love. Now the two were fast asleep in the peace of the morning. Wrapped together in each others arms. The rising sun, keeping them warm as it shined in through the window.<p>

Yugi opened his eyes slowly to see Yami's sleeping face. A few of his blond bangs in his face. Yugi smiled and placed a soft kiss on Yami's forehead before sitting up to gaze out the window. He knew that he and Yami would have to defeat Victor tonight. The madness he was creating had to stop. Otherwise more innocent people would be hurt and taken from the ones they love to believe a hurtful lie.

Yugi relucnetly pulled away from the warmth of Yami's arms to get a shower. However he was suddenly trapped by the same arms who tightened their grip on the young boy. Yugi look down to see a pair of sleeply crimson eyes half opened. Stairing up at him with a look of love and lust. Yami spoke softly with a slight yawn in his voice.

"And where you do think your going, Sweet one?" Yami asked as quickly slid Yugi under him.

Yami didn't give Yugi a chance to answer as he laid a passionate good morning kiss on his little one's lips. Thrusting his hips against the Yugi's. Quickly arousing them both as Yami ran his hands down Yugi's thighs. Yami soon broke the kiss and started to suck on his little ones neck. Yugi moaned loudly as his ran his small fingers through Yami's thick, soft hair. Yami then pulled his lips away from Yugi's neck.

Nuzzling his face into his Yugi's gentle skin while taking the sweet scent he had. Yugi smiled and placed a hand on Yami's head. Holding him close as Yami whispered sweetly in his ear. Now he truly didn't want to get out of bed. Neither one of them wanted to leave this warm, comfertable hide away they shared. If only they could have a few more mintues of peace with each other like this. Just to be together.

"That was a nice. Are your sure weren't trying to seduced me?" Yugi asked in playful voice.

"Me? Of course not, little one. However I'm glad to know that it's working." Yami said, knowing that he had been found out.

Yugi giggled and noticed that Yami had gotten serious by the tone in his voice as he spoke.

"Yugi, my hope is that the both of us come back from this fight with Victor. However, should either one of us not surivive, I just want you know that I truly love you. And I want be with you as much as I possible can. So please, let us stay together like this, if only for a few hours more."

Yugi was truly touched by Yami's words, for he felt the same way. So after nodding in agreement, Yugi wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and kissed him gently. They then held each other as they rested for another few hours. Since they were still tried from both their long travel and their recent love making. The two spent the rest of the morning in each others arms as well as each others dreams.

However, there is no rest for the wicked.

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" Tea screamed as she whipped once more by Victor.<p>

She was chained to a bed in a small, but luxourius room. The walls were cherry red with gold trim, silk adorned the canpony bed and crystal lamps dimly lit the room as well. Inscent burners gave off the sweet smell of lavinder that seemed to intoxicate anyone in the room. Tea's ocean bule eyes were half lidded as she panted heavly. She was dress in a silk gown that revealed every part of body.

Victor was dressed in black pants while his shirt, shoes and socks were scattered on the snow white carpet floor. Victor whipped Tea again hard before dropping the weapon and climbing on top of her. With ease, he ripped the silk dress in two. Removing his pants quickly before thrusting him into Tea roughly. She cried as the pain tore through her very soul.

Victor smirked with statisfaction before placing a rough kiss on Tea's lips. After the kiss was broken, Victor grabbed Tea by the chin and forced her to look into his burning red eyes. His voice, harsh and threating as he spoke with anger.

"You are mine. No one else will care for you except me! Anyone who's ever loved you has lied and secretly hated you. Even your fiance, who supposedly loved you more than anything in world, abandoned you. Do you understand this, Tea?"

"Y-yes. Master..." Tea said in fear.

"Good, unless you wished to punished again, you will not fail me tonight. Be sure that no one interfers with my plan." Victor said before pulling himself out of Tea quickly and leaving the room.

Tea laid there on teh bed in the tears. Victor had never treated her this way before. She thought that he loved her and only wanted to help her. Then after the incident with Yugi, he has her dress in this gown and chains her to a bed. Whipping and raping her for nearly two hours. Yelling, screaming, cursing and all while feeling the sting of that whip. Tea felt compeletly alone, like when she first woke up in that coffin.  
>Tea closed her eyes and cried in silence. It was then she thought about the person who she was once engaged too. The one who left when she was sick and promised to return. The one who she thought truly loved her. A man with bule eyes as the ocean and as cold as winter. Yet he only seemed to smiled when she was around. The man who she once loved.<p>

(_Seto...)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>(Flash back)<em>

_Tea laid in bed in her room. Coughing hard as she gazed out her window. It was mid September, the snow would becoming in the next few months. She wanted to get better in time to walk through the city as the snow fell. While holding hands with her finace. Shopping for Christmas gifts, planning for the wedding. Enjoying many things with the man she had grown to love. A man who only showed his kind side to her._

_Just then, a man wearing a dark bule suit and sliver grey tie walk into the room. He had chestnut colored hair, bule eyes and a stern look on his face that disappered the moment he looked at Tea. Tea turned to see who walked in and smiled to see her furture husband. Seto Kaiba, the rich and ruthless business man. He was first against the marrige, thinking Tea would be like all the others who only wanted to marry him for money._

_Yet Seto soon learned that Tea quite different. Her love and kindness works it's way in and slowly melted away his once icy heart._

_Seto walked acrossed the room with the grace of a cat. Sitting on the side of the bed where Tea rested. He placed a hand in one of hers and smiled as a greeting. Tea returned the smile and then continued to gazed back out the window. While leaning against Seto, who wrapped an arm around her waist. Speaking calmly while watching the snow fall as well._

_"Are you feeling any better?" Seto asked._

_"Yes, the coughing still continues though. Make my throut sore and I still have a fever." Tea answered._

_"I see. Well, the doctor is coming to see you tomorrow. Hopefully that will help."  
><em>

_"I hope so. I want to go out into the city with you again. We have to start planning the wedding soon." Tea said._

_"We will love. First I want you well." Seto said as he placed a kiss on Tea forehead._

_"Your so good to me, Seto." Tea said with a smile._

_"I try to be. Tea, I'm afraid I have to go to the next city on business." Seto said sadly._

_"Again?"_

_"I know, I wish I didn't have too. But it's only for a day this time. I leave tonight and my business will only take three hours. I 'll be back by tomorrow. Then if your well, we can go out for the eveing. Just you and I."  
><em>

_"That will be nice. We haven't done that in a while." Tea said, feeling tried as Seto held her in his arms._

_"Yes, I know. Soon as I get back, I'm coming to get you. I'll take you from this house and we can start planning our future together."_

_"I love you, Seto." Tea said as she began to fall asleep._

_"I love you too, Tea. Your always in my thoughts and in my heart." Seto said._

_Those were the last words Tea heard from him before she fell into the darkness of the dead. Only to be reborn into a world of lies._

_(End Of Flash Back)_

* * *

><p><em>(If only I could see you. Just to ask you why? Why you didn't come back to say goodbye? I wish I could be with you. But the life I had is over...even if I could come back to you, chances are you don't want me. The only thing left to me now is Master. For no else is willing to take me. Even it hurts, even if I get thrown away again, this is all I have left. I only wish that you still think of me. Seto...)<em>

Tea thought this as she laid on the bed crying to herself. Holding an arm over face to hide her tears. Soon Tea dried her tears and was released from her chains. She then changed into a smiple white dress and walked down the dark hallway of the times manor. Knowing she had no choice but to deal with the hand she had been delt. With other choice, she went to help Victor with his final plans.

Little did she know, that the man she once loved, was looking her. With the hope and belife that she was still alive...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP:Cool! Hope you guys enjoyed! Next one will up soon, so reveiw please!<strong>


	13. A friend searching for a lost love

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 13! I hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

><p>Yami and Yugi got up and out of bed about 11:30 A.M. They wondered around town, looking for information on where Victor maybe hiding. They decided to check a store that had sold medicine and herbs. Thinking that Victor might have gone their for supplies. While Yami talked with the shop owner, Yugi waited outside. Keeping an eye out for anything pecular.<p>

It was then, that he felt someone bump into him.

"Ahh!" Yugi cried as he almost fell to the ground.

He looked up to a see man with chestnut colored hair and ice cold bule eyes. Dressed in black pants, long sleeve navey bule shirt with black vest and a grey jacket that almost reached the ground. The man also wore tall black boots and gold locket that could be mistaken for a pocket watch around neck. The man also carried a sword that hung on his right hip.

He bent down and offered his hand to Yugi to help him up.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The man said with a monotone voice that seemed sad and distracted.

"That's okay. I'm fine." Yugi said he took the man's hand and stood up.

"Good, you know you remind me someone. Yet you look different from him somehow. I bet if he were here, you would look like twins, standing beside each other." The man commented.

Yugi was about to ask who until Yami walked out of store and surprized the man when he spoke.

"I must admit, I was quite surprized myself when we first met, Seto. For a moment I thought I had been cloned." Yami said.

The man who Yugi assumed was Seto turned around and gave a friendly smirk to the prince.

"That's just what the world needs. Two of one of the most stubborn people I have ever met." Seto said as he embraced Yami.

"Ha, as if your aren't just as stubborn as I am. So, how are you, my old friend?" Yami asked as he returned the embrace and pulled back to look at Seto.

"I have been better than I am now. I'm actually glad I ran into you Yami, perhaps you could help me." Seto said.

"Of course, but first allow me to introduce someone. This is Yugi Moto, he is my close friend and my lover." Yami said.

Making Yugi blush as he held his hand out to Seto.

"Nice to meet you." Yugi said in greeting as Seto accepted his hand shake.

"You as well. I'm glad Yami finally met someone. His no good on his own, I'm afraid."

"Oh really?" Yami asked in a joking manor.

"Yes really, I was the one always getting you out of trouble if you recall." Seto commented.

"So I guess you guys grew up together?" Yugi asked.

"Yes we did. Seto is a very good friend of mine and is now a very successful business man." Yami explained.

Although the acted like rivals, which they were, Seto and Yami also shared a close bond of friendship. They grew up together when they were younger since Seto and Yami's Father's were friends. Although they were bitter towards each other at first, they slowly came to respect one another. Before too long, they became close friends who always backed up the other if one was in trouble.

Their bond began to grow and deepen as they got older. Even though their busy lives got in the way, they still did their best to keep in touch. After the introductions, the group went to a small resturant. Where Seto talked about an issue that he hoped Yami could help with. One that had gotten him involed with Victor as well.

"Yami, do you recall my last letter when I informed you that I was engaged?" Seto asked after taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yes, however I still can't believe it. I thought for sure you had gone mad." Yami said jokingly.

Seto was normally a loner and the thought of him getting married to someone was almost practilly unheard of.

"Madly in love, perhapes. True I was against it at the beginning, but after I met her for the first time everything change. I grew to love everything about her, more and more each day. But then, my fenice took ill just two weeks before the wedding. It was nothing serious, but she had been sickly since the day she was born. The doctor said she would be fine the next day." Seto said.

"And yet, she wasn't?" Yami asked, knowing full well where this was going.

"I went to see her the night before I had to leave for an over night business trip. She seemed like she was recovering smoothly. But, when I came back late the next day, I was told that she died. I quickly went to visit her grave the next morning. When I arrived however, the coffin was above ground and open. With no sign of her body in sight. The only thing I found at the grave was this." Seto said.

He then showed Yami and Yugi a sliver pendent on a matching chain in the shape of a peach blossom. It held a picture of Seto inside. Yami eyes widened in surprize when he noticed tears began to fall from Seto's eyes. He rarely showed any emotion but when he did, he ment it.

"This was a gift I gave finecie when I first confessed my love to her. She kept it with her all the time since then. She wouldn't just drop this on perpose! No one else would believe me, but I'm telling you Yami, she was druged and kidnapped! I don't know how, I just have this feeling that she's alive." Seto said in frustation.

Yami placed a hand on Seto's and spoke softly in order to calm his friend.

"Seto, tell me do you have a matching locket with a picture of your finacie inside?" Yami asked.

"Of course." Seto said.

He pulled out a necklace that around his neck in the shape of a circle and opened it. Yami and Yugi gasped to see a picture of Tea inside. To Yugi, she seemed much different than when he first seen her. When they met she had a smile on her face. Yet she seemed sad, lonley, and filled with regret. In the picture, Tea had a true smile, filled with warmth and happiness.

"Seto, her name, is it Tea by any chance?" Yugi asked a moment later.

"How did you-" Seto was about to ask when Yami jumped in.

"Seto, were right to believe. Tea is alive, however she is under the control of a man Victor Times and he's using her to do his bidding. However, Tea was only one of his many targets." Yami explained.

"How did this happen?" Seto asked.

"Tea like many other I assume, was drugged with a poision called emerald forest. This poision made appear dead, when only heavly deluded. Victor is doing this to people with wealth, in order for revenge. I also have reason to believe that he is trying to bring back his dead daugther through science."

"How do you know this?" Seto asked.

"Because Yugi was almost a victim of the same plan. Victor drugged him, made his parents believe that he was dead. However Yugi woke up from being deluded too soon and I found him before Victor did. I was walking into town when I found Yugi sitting in glass coffin with no memory of why he was there. Scared and alone. We decided to stop Victor's plan before he hurts anyone else." Yami explained.

"So that's why...Yugi, I am truly sorry for what happened to you. But how did know Tea's name?" Seto asked.

"I met her before at a clienc we stopped at for information. She had me taken to Victor but Yami saved me. Tea seemed really sad when I met her, like she was lonely and missed someone terribly." Yugi said.

"You sure?" Seto asked.

"Anyone who Victor poisions, he makes them believe that there alone. That he is the only one who cares about them and their familes and loved ones had abandoned them. But I think Tea still wants to believe in the hope that you still care for her Seto." Yugi explained.

(_Even when Tea was kissing Victor, I noticed she seemed sad. Like she was doing it just for comfert and that she felt like she was betraying someone.)_ Yugi thought.

"We know where Tea and Victor are Seto. And can tell you truly want her back. Come with us tonight, we're planning on storming the old Times Manor and ending Victor's madness." Yami said.

"Of course I will come. I can't thank you enough for all that you've told me." Seto said.

"Then let's go prepare to take down Victor and save all the lives he's stolen together." Yami said.

After paying the bill, the three aquried weapons and armor before awaiting nightfall to head to the manor. Yami and Seto were gald to be working to together against this. Yugi was gald that he might be able to help as well. The sun slowly began to set over the mountain as the trio walked towards the old Times Manor. The house where Victor grew up, where he once lived with his wife and Hotaru.

And the place where his final plan, would end in great failure.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Oh yeah, a storm is about to kick off with major action and it's one you don't want to miss! Reveiw please!<strong>


	14. Your love is my freedom

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 14! I hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

><p>Victor sat in his office in front of his desk. Lighting began to strike outside and the wind started to become more ferice as it blew. However, Victor was paying no attention to anything else except a small picture frame in front of him. He was staring at a photo of Hotaru, smiling happily at him as he held her. Thoughts of anger towards the doctors that didn't save her flowed through his mind as he gazed at the photo.<p>

That small, beautiful life was taken from him and it was their fault. Not only that, but these rich people didn't bother to listen to his plan to revive her. They called him mad, and lived in their own worlds of happiness with their family around them. Victor then smiled to himself, knowing that first part of his plan made them go through the pain he did. The next part would bring them even more suffering.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Tea walked inside. She was hold a stack of papers in one hand as she walked in quietly.

"Master, the plan is almost ready." Tea informed.

"Good, I'll be there in a moment." Victor said.

Tea bowed and left the room, closing the door behined her. Victor stood up from his chair and held the picture frame in his hand for a moment.

"Soon, Hotaru. Those fools will pay for taking you from my life with the lives of their own, loved ones." Victor vowed.

Placing the picture back on the desk before walking out of the room.

Yami, Yugi and Kaiba went over the plan the made quickly before entering the manor. Yami and Yugi were going to go after Victor and try to convince the others he has under his control to leave. Once Victor lost his followers, he wouldn't have anymore power. Meanwhile, Kaiba was going to see if he could find Tea by herself. Hopefully, he would be able to convince her that he did still love her.

"Alright, once that's done we'll all meet up again in the main hall, understood?" Yami asked.

Yugi and Seto nodded and the three charged inside. They spilt up as soon as they entered the house. Cobwebs, dust and peeling paint welcomed them as they waalked inside. Seto quickly headed down to the west wing while Yami and Yugi headed down the east. The pair searched each room carefully, finding nothing until Yugi opened a door and gasped at what he found.

"Yami! In here! Look!" Yugi called out.

Yami gasped as well at the site. The huge room was filled with at least thrity people chained to the wall. Some in tattered clothes, most in nothing but undergarments. The moaned sadly, weak and in pain. Their bodies nearly white as snow and bones showed through their skin. Yami then noticed a little girl in the corner, coming up to them slowly yet cautiously. She was dressed in a torn, dirty white dress with jet black hair.

The prince approuched her slowly. Bending down to the girls level, Yami spoke softly with the utmost care.

"It's alright, little one. We're here to help. Can you tell me your name? Why you are here?"

"T-Tanya...t-the master said were offerings." The girl answered.

"Offerings?" Yugi asked.

"The master is going to bring back his daugther by using our bodies. In an hour, he'll throw us all in the vat of chemicals that is suppose to create the body the will house his daughters soul. Once he brings her back with a dark summoning." An older girl answered.

"So Victor is trying to bring back Hotaru by using you as sacrifices?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but we don't want this. We were told we would be loved and safe if we went with the master. Not this, and we can't go back to where we came. Our families hate us, and probably have forgotten about us by now." The older girl answered.

"That's not true. Your familes have not forstaken you. Everything you've been told is a lie by Victor. He used, each and everyone of you. But I promise you, that there is hope. If you come with us, we will help you escape. There are twenty carriges waiting outside. They will take you all back to the cities and homes you came from." Yami said.

"Really?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, we are here to rescue you all." Yami said.

"Wait, it could be another trick." The older girl said.

"No, it's not a trick. I was almost under Victor's spell. But Yami saved me, and my family had no idea I was still alive! They still love me, and I know your familes must still care about you too! If you come with us, will help you escape and get back to the lives you all once knew." Yugi said.

His speech inspired everyone in the room. They decided to trust the two and believe that there was hope in seeing their loved ones again. Yami quickly unchained everyone from the wall and had Yugi guide them outside. Once everyone was safe, Yugi turned back to Tanya and asked if there was anyone else that needed to be saved.

"Is their anyone else?"

"Just the master and miss Tea. She should be in the lab creating the final postion for the ritual." Tanya answered.

"Alright then. I'll go back inside and help Yami with Victor." Yugi said.

"Take the left hall when you go up the stairs and head to the room at the end of the hall. That's where the Master's summoning room is." Tanya informed.

"Alright. Thanks." Yugi said as he ran back inside to find Yami.

* * *

><p>Seto ran franticly through the dust hallways. He quickly glance at an image of his face in a mirror on the wall for a spilt second before he turned the corner. Seto went from room to the next. Leaving no place unsearched as he continued to look for Tea. Just then Seto heard a noise coming from the last room on the left. He placed his back against the wall and inched slowly so as not to be noticed.<p>

Seto's heart nearly stopped at the site he encountered. There in the middle of the room stood Tea. Alive, yet not the same as he once knew. She appeared to be sad and regretful as she stood over the postions and test tubes. Suddenly she smashed all of the test tubes with her hand as it flew across the table. She then fell to the floor and cried as while covering her face.

Seto listened in carefully as she spoke through her tears.

"I-I can't do this! This isn't what I wanted! And now, Seto will never come for me. He already thinks I'm dead, there's no point in believing in him anymore." Tea said.

Seto walked up slowly behind Tea. His voice calm so he wouldn't scare Tea as he spoke.

"That's not true, my love."

"Uh! S-Seto? N-no. It can't be." Tea said as she turned around.

Shocked to the man she loved, standing there before her. His eyes, calm and cool as always.

"Tea, it is me. And I want you to know that I always believed you were alive." Seto said as he walked closer to Tea while she stood up and backed away slowly.

"That's a lie! Master is the only one who could ever love me! No one else would except a fool like me, but him!" Tea declared.

"That's not true. Your not a fool, Tea. And I have always excepted you for who you are. I can't tell you how much being without hurt me. The pain I felt when I thought you dead. The regret I had for not being able to say goodbye. Yet something inside told me you were alive and I believed it. And now, here you are, standing in front of me. I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't real. Yet it is and I still don't." Seto said.

Walking closer to Tea as she took in all of Seto's words. She wanted so badly to believe in them. To run into his arms and feel safe again, but he would never except her now. Not after her body was taken by someone else's by force. Tea stood there, eyes shut with tears flowing rapidly. She quickly grabbed a dagger from the drawer and pointed towards Seto. Her whole arm, shaking like a leaf in late Setember.

"Your lying! You wouldn't want anything to do with me if you knew what had happened!" Tea yelled.

"If I knew what happened?!" Seto asked.

"If you knew the hell I went through trying to surivie! The master...he found me in that coffin when I was by myself. I though he cared for me and would give me hope to see you again. But then he..."

"He what? What did that monster do to you, Tea?" Seto asked.

"After the plan to capture Yugi had failed, The master whipped me and took me by force. I was raped for two hours and all I could think of was you! How much I wanted to be held by you and how I wanted you to save me from this hell...but there was no way you'd think I was alive. And I knew full well, you wouldn't want a used women. So there was no point. I have to live with the choice I hav-" Tea said.

"That's not true, and You know it!" Seto said.

In one swift montion, he took the knife from Tea's hand, threw it onto the floor and trapped her a tight embrace. Seto held close to him, despite her attempt to try and free herself. He would be damned if anyone or anything ever stole her from him again. Seto vowed to himself to never let Tea go again as he whispered softly.

"Let me go! It's too late Seto! We can't go back! We can-"

"Tea...I've never known just how precious love could be...until I met and fell in love with you. Your always on my mind, day and night. No matter where I am, or what it is I'm doing. That man might have taken your mind and your body, but your heart and soul have always been mine. And will always love you, and look at you with nothing less than the love I have for you in my eyes." Seto said.

"Seto..." Tea said as she stopped struggling and gazed into his deep ocean bule eyes.

Eyes that held longing, loneliness and a love that never wavered towards the person he was gazing at. Tea cried happily and wrapped her arms around Seto's neck. She let go of all of the hate that she was blinded by. Allowing the love Seto had to wash over her heart. Freeing her from the darkness that Victor trapped her in.

"Tea, let's leave this place. You don't have any reason to be here. Let's leave our loneliness here and go home together." Seto said.

"Are you certain? Even after what I've told you?" Tea asked.

"I could have no one else. Let's go and return home. We have a wedding to plan, after all." Seto said with a small smile as he placed Tea's locket around her neck.

"Y-yes, we do. Seto, I've missed you. I love you, so much." Tea said with happiness in her voice.

"And I love you, Tea. I'll never leave you again. I swear." Seto whispered as he held Tea close.

Seto smiled to himself as he kissed Tea on the fore head. Glad to finally have her back and safe in his arms. Yet even though this battle was won, Seto knew there was still the war. He still had to help Yami and Yugi fight against Victor. So that the pain he caused, would never happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP "Yeah, sorry for taking so long. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next one is the final battle! Action, drama, and a whole lot of shaking going! Don't miss! Reveiw please!<strong>


	15. Never giving you up

**SOTP: What is up, peeps! I hope your ready for this chapter! I worked extra hard to make it the best one in this story! Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yami was visualint as he walked down the hallways of the old manor. He wanted to find Seto and have him for back up before going after Victor. Wallpaper peeled off the walls, dust covered the shelfs and some of the windows were cracked. The sound of his shoes against the rotton hard wood floor echoed in Yami's ears as he continued down the hall.<p>

As Yami turned the corner he found one room with the door cracked slightly. All the others were locked. Yami apperouched the door carefully, in case Victor was in the room. The prince peeked inside and opened the door slowly before walking inside a room that appeared to be an office. Although it was dust covered like the rest of the house, the room appeared to be used recently.

A large crack in the floor made Yami nervous for it looked like it would collaps underneth him at any moment. The only light in the room came from the moon light that tried desperately to shine in through in a dirt covered window. Not much furnished the room except for a chair, a desk, and two bookselfs that faced each other on either side of the room.

Yami walked towards to the desk and noticed the picture frames. One had a picture of a little girl in a white dress being held by a man who looked like Victor. Another was of him, the girl and his wife. Everyone in the pictures seemed so happy. Which only made the fact these were just memories now, even sadder.

"His whole life went down in flames after losing one pericous little girl. And he thinks that everyone else's happiness is worth throwing away just to get his back?" Yami asked himself.

"Yes, I do." Said a voice.

Yami turned around fast to see Victor standing in the door way. A determioned and angery look on his face.

"My daugther was everything to me. When she was born, it was a gift from god. A gift I didn't think I deserved and yet she came into my life. Those fools who were so focused on break throughs and science took that gift away. Saying that it was only a cold, when it was so much more. My daugther died due to those rich idoits who had no idea what I went through!" Victor explained.

"That doesn't make evening the score right, Victor! You've been so busy digging up the graves of the people you poisioned, that you can't even see how deep of a grave you've dug for yourself by going after revenge!" Yami said.

"The only thing I care about is being with my daugther again. My wife left me right after Hotaru died, So I have nothing else to live for. If those fools have to sacrafice the people they constanly overlook in order for that to happen, then why not? It's not like those people ever matter to them and I know they don't." Victor said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"I've watched over the fools who killed Hotaru in hiding. And I've seen them in their worthless daily lives. The people they walk over to make their lives comfertable. They hardly come home to their wives and would rather work than be with them. Their children barely see them, feeling alone and unwanted. What I lost they could never understand until they lost it themselves." Victor explained.

"So you think it's not going to matter to them if the people they overlook are taken from their lives?" Yami asked.

"I know it's not! How could it when they leave the ones close to them alone? When they just left Hotaru sick in bed without realising just how much she ment to me?! Those fools care nothing for thei familes, only for their own fame and social status!" Victor said.

"WRONG! Every family I spoke to that lost someone due to your sick plan, was crying in morning over them. The so called 'fools' who took their loved ones for granted had realised the mistake they made. They would do anything to make it up to them, if they had the chance." Yami said.

"Too bad they won't be able too. Once I finish with the final preperations, I will melt the flesh and bones of my followers. Then I will use their souls and a spell of black magic to bring Hotaru's back from the dead!" Victor exclamed.

"And how do you think Hotaru will feel about you using innocent lives just to escape your own loneliness?" Yami asked.

"That's not going to matter. All that will matter is that my daugther and I will finally be together again!" Victor said.

"I won't allow your sick dream to become reality Victor!" Yami declared as he drew his sword.

"I dare you try to and stop me!" Victor said as he pulled a sword as well.

With that, the two clashed in an epic sword duel. Victor had great strength but could barely keep up with Yami's speed. The moment Victor thought he had the prince trapped, Yami would dash out of his site and land his attack. Victor barely had a second to turn around and defend himself when Yami attacked from behind. The two continued their fight with Victor on the losing side.

Yami was about to deal the finishing blow when Victor used a smoke screen to blind Yami and escape through the door. Yami tried to walk through the blinding smoke, coughing terribly. Suddenly the floor in the room crumbled underneth Yami feet. The pressure from the fight he had with Victor weakened the floor and gave way. Yami would have fallen ground floor had he not grabbed on the edge.

Yami held on with all his might, trying to pull himself up in vain as he dangled in the air. A hole in floor that lead to a five storie drop awaited Yami if he let go. He could feel himself losing his grip, the strength in his arm leaving him as he struggled to hold on. Just as Yami was about fall, he felt a small hand grabb his wrist and began to pull him up. Yami's eyes widened when he looked up to see Yugi.

Trying with all his might to pull Yami up.

"Y-Yami. Just hold on...I've got you." Yugi said.

"Yugi...you can't. You don't have the strength to pull up my weight. Just let go, save yourself before the rest of the floor compeletly gives way." Yami said.

"NO! I won't! I'm not going to let go of you! Never!" Yugi said as he tried to pull Yami up.

"Yugi...Please, if only one of us should come out of this alive, then I'd rather it'd be you than me. You deserve to live after what you've been through." Yami said.

"Stop talking like that Yami! I couldn't go on living if I abandoned you here. Your apart of me now, how I can just let you fall to your end like this? I can't and I won't. Victor almost took my life away from me, I will not let him succeded in taking you from me! " Yugi said, feeling the strenght begining to leave his arm but continued to have a grip on Yami's wrist.

"Oh Yugi..." Yami said.

Feeling the love come from Yugi's words as he used all of his might to pull him up. Just then Seto dashed into the room and helped Yugi to pull Yami up the rest of the way. The three panted in exgasution before Yugi threw himself into Yami's arms. Holding him tightly after almost losing the man he loved. Yami returned the embrace and whispered softly to calm him.

"Shhh, it's alright now...Thank you for not giving up on me Yugi. Your were so brave."

"Of course." Yugi said, smiling back at Yami as the both stood up.

"I'm surprised that I'm still alive after you scared me like that." Seto said.

"Your too stubborn to die from something like this, Seto. Of that, I am sure." Yami remarked.

"Perhapes, at any rate did you see where Victor went?" Seto asked.

"We were fighting and just when I had him, he used a smoke screen to escape." Yami explained.

"Hmp, not surprising he would use that move. The coward."

"Did you find Tea?" Yugi asked.

"I did. She's with the others in one of the carriges. I wanted her safe until we deal with the scum that caused all this." Seto explained.

"Then let's go. Victor's madness has gone on long enough." Yami said.

Yugi and Seto nodded in agreement and the three of them ran down the hallway. Following the directions Tea gave Seto, they went down the stairs. After walking down a long spiral staircase, the three reached the door to the basement. Kaiba kicked the door with one swift kick. The three were careful as they walked inside.

Unsure of what they would encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Not bad huh? Things are about to get interesting! I got another chapter just about ready! So hang tight and reveiw please!<strong>


	16. Shown the truth

**SOTP: What is up, peeps! I hope your ready for chapter 16! There's gonna be a huge twist in this one! Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The room was quite large, only lit by dim lamps that hung on the wall. Unlike the rest of the house, the lab was almost compeletly in tact. As if the whole room was refurbished except for the floor. A moment later a bright light shined in the room. The three covered their eyes before lowering their arms. Their eyes widened in shock at what they found. The whole room was a science lab.<p>

Machines whirled and beakens bubbled with chemicles inside. In the middle of the room was a bed in the middle of a circle with strange writing. A door opened up and Victor walked out.

"You have come just in time to witness my greatess achivement! Two years of loneliness without my sweet, perfect girl. Soon I will finally after back! It was not easy to get this far. And after pain staking research I found my answer. By sacraficing a number of souls that lived through pain and abandonment, a soul can be brought back from the grasp of god." Victor explained.

"That's why you put all those people through hell!?" Seto asked.

"Yes! However, I not only needed the souls of the damned, I also needed a soul that was pure, kind and free of all darkness. That's where you came in, Yugi. But you were found by someone else and learned too much. So I needed a subitute. Someone who still believe in love, dispitie a painful experince." Victor said.

"You were planning to use Tea as a back up since Yugi had to be out of the way." Seto said.

"That's correct." Victor said.

"If you believe that doing this will return the soul of that little girl to her body Victor, your a sick man!" Yami said.

"As I said before, I have nothing to lose. Once I bring my offerings into this room, I can begin bringing Hotaru back to life." Victor said.

He then pressed a button that opened the door to a large prision. Victor waited for Tea to bring them out, but the cell was empty with no prisioners. Victor staired at the door with shock in his while Yami and Seto smirked in victory. Victor glared at the three in anger while screaming loudly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"I'm afraid we forgot to mention that we freed your captives during your final preperations." Yami said.

"WHAT!?" Victor asked.

"Tea was also freed from your grasp, and without a sacrafice you have nothing to work with. And your twisted Ritual cannot take place. It's over for you." Seto said.

"THIS IS FAR FROM OVER YOU SONS OF BITCHIES!" Victor declared.

"Heh, he wouldn't be the first person to call me that." Seto said.

"Oh, I'm sure." Yami agreed.

"WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING WHEN THIS IS OVER! I'VE WORKED TOO HARD TO GET THIS FAR TO LOSE MY ONE CHANCE TO YOU FOOLS!" Victor said.

He quickly took one the tubes connected to a vat and jammed it into his arm. All the chemicals Victor was experimenting with began to pump into Victor's body. Making him nine feet tall and giving him incredible strength with blugeing muscles. Hissing red boils bubbled on his skin that had turned a pale yellow-green color. His eyes had also changed becoming a dark orange color with his hair turning sliver.

Yami, Yugi and Seto staired at Victor in horror at his transformation. Victor's clothes were torn at the seems and whatever was left of them hung from his body. It was quite obvious that this fight was going to be a difficult one indeed. Victor smirked at the three and spoke in a loud, monsterus tone of voice.

"Now I am invincable! Along with my strenght, my knowlegle had incresed ten fold! You fools don't stand a chance against me! I am all powerful!"

"All you've become Victor is a horrible incomplete monster!" Yami asked.

"ENOUGH TALK!" Victor said.

With quick speed, his arm stretched out like a gum and hand became like a huge malet. Slamming into the floor with Yami, yugi and Seto barley dodging the attack. Victor launched another arm that grabbed Yugi and smashed him into the wall. Yami looked on in fear as Yugi was thrown into the hole Victor made in the wall.

"YUGI!" Yami called out.

However his cry fell on deaf ears for Yugi had been knocked out by the crash.

* * *

><p><em>Dream/Flash Back/_

_Yugi stood up slowly and turned around, trying to get his surroundings. Suddenly a light poured into the dark hole and s__hined on a door. __It was brown, with pictures of fireflies ingraved in gold. Yugi's eyes widened when the name on the door read 'Hotaru'. Yugi placed a hand on the door handel and surprisingly it was unlocked. _

_Yugi slowly opened the door and walked room was a bedroom that was decorated for a little girl, one about eight years old._

_The walls were pink with roses on the border. Dimly lit lamps gave the room light, while soft white carpet covered the floor. Dolls, toys, and books that shared the shelfs with fairy figures furnished the room. A capony bed with silk curtains sat in the middle of the room with a large stain glass window behind it. Adorning the bed were big, fluffly pillows, stuffed toys and a warm pink comferter blanket._

_The room was small, warm and comfertable. Yet what surprized Yugi the most was how clean and untouched the room was. It was almost as if time in the room stood still. Suddenly a little girl ran into the room. She had a white dress with black hair and volite eyes, just like Yugi's. The girl had a big smile on her face as she jumped onto the bed. Landing face first into the pile of stuffed animals._

_The girl looked up to see a man in the hallway talking with someone else while holding a clipboard. The girl crawled under the covers and called out to him._

_"Come on, Daddy!"_

_The man smiled and handed the clip board to the other person before walking into the room. Yugi gasped when the man coming in was Victor. Yet he seemed much more different than before. Victor sat on the bed next to the girl and placed a hand on her head. Smiling as she giggled happily._

_"Alright, it's about time for all little girls to be asleep now, Hotaru." Victor said._

_"Hotaru?!" Yugi said in a shocked voice._

_"This must be a vision of what already happened. Before Hotaru died." Yugi said._

_"Yes, this was before I sick." Said a voice._

_Yugi turned around to see the same Hotaru as in the bed. A sad and remorseful look on her face._

_"Your spirit has been trapped here?" Yugi asked._

_"Yes, because Daddy was feeling guilty about what happened and because of that, he left me here."_

_"Left you here?" Yugi asked._

_Hotaru pointed forwards and Yugi turned around to see a different setting. This time Hotaru was laying in bed coughing terribly. Victor was outside the room, screaming at someone else who keep apologizing over and over again. Victor then walked into the room and sat next to Hotaru with tears in his eyes. He then placed a hand on her head like before and pulled Hotaru close to him._

_"Hotaru, I'm so sorry. It's too late. If I used medicine to save you, you'll never be able to live like you used too. If only I had caught this sooner. Perhaps I wouldn't have to make the choice I have to now." Victor whispered._

_"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Hotaru asked._

_"I must leave you in this room. Soon enough the angels will come to take you and when that happens then I will work on a way to bring you back." Victor said, letting go of Hotaru and getting up to leave._

_"Wait, why do I have to stay here? Why can't you stay with me til I get better?" Hotaru asked._

_"You won't get better Hotaru. If I stay with you, it will only remind me of what's going to happen. You must stay here, where your comfertable. At least I will have that to comfert me." Victor said as he headed towards the door._

_"Daddy! Wait! Daddy, please don't (cough) leave me! I don't (cough) want to be (cough) alone! Please!" Hotaru begged as Victor stood in the door way._

_"I'm truly sorry. I wish I could stay with you. But I can't see you suffer like this. Goodbye, my sweet Hotaru." Victor said as he closed and locked the door behined him._

_Hotaru quickly jumped out of with the last of her strength and pounded on the door with her tiny hands. Yugi cried watching the scene in front of him as Hotaru continued to pound on the door til her hands turned red. Crying and coughing as she called out to Victor._

_"DADDY! Daddy! Please come back! (Cough) I'm sorry! (Cough) I 'll get better, I promise! Please (cough) Don't leave me all alone! DADDY!"_

_Hotaru continued until she couldn't any more. She crawled back into bed with tears in her eyes. Closing them once more as her spirit left her body. Feeling more alone than she ever had before. After that the room disappered, leaving Yugi and Hotaru alone in darkness. Yugi fell to his knees in sadness, crying for Hotaru's sake. Hotaru bent down and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder._

_Yugi looked up to see Hotaru smiling before a bright light surrounded them. Hotaru disappered into light as Yugi's shielded his eyes._

_Hearing Yami's call out to him as he woke up._

_/End of dream/flashback/_

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Wow, bet you didn't see that coming! Everything comes together next chapter! So reveiw please and another update will be here soon!<strong>


	17. She who died alone

**SOTP: What is up, peeps! Chapter 17! Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yugi grouned in pain as he woke up. He opened his eyes to Yami holding him. Glad to know that Yugi was alright. When he was thrown into the wall and didn't call back, Yami ran after Yugi and found him passed out. Yami called out to him for a few moments and breathed a sigh of relife when he opened his eyes. Yugi held onto Yami's arm as he began to stand up slowly.<p>

He placed an arm around his waist to comfert the pain he felt from being squeezed. Yugi's head was also pounding like he was run over by a horse.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't answer. He was too shock by what he had seen in his dream. Watching Hotaru cry as he Father abandoned her in her room, then dying in her bed all alone while locked away in the darkness. The whole the felt so real. Too real to be just a dream. Yugi began shaking as the thoughts ran through his mind. Yami was about to ask what was wrong, when he noticed apart of the wall that was boarded up.

"Yugi, look at this. There's appears to be a door behind these boards. There's writting on the front, but I can't seem to make to it out." Yami said as he placed a hand on one of the boards.

Yugi looked up in surprize before getting up and started to pull at one of the boards. Using all of his strength to take them off the door. Dust and cobwebs came undone as the board was being pulled free. Yugi continued to pull until the first board came off. Yugi threw the board aside and imeditly started to pull off the next one.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked.

Yugi stayed silent as he quickly tore another board off and reached to pull at the next one. The old, worn down wood began to spilt and crack. Giving Yugi splinters in both of his hands, but he continued to pull off the boards one by one. His small pale hands becoming red from gripping the wood and pulling so hard. Suddenly Yugi noticed the board was giving more and turned to see Yami helping him.

The prince turned and nodded to Yugi with a smile before the two continued to take off the boards together. Yami had no idea why Yugi was doing this. He didn't know why he was so determined to see what was behind this door either. All Yami did know was that he trusted Yugi, and that there must have been something important behined that door if he was trying so hard.

So the lest Yami could do was give Yugi his strength and support him in what he was doing. No matter what it was.

Finally, Yami and Yugi were able to pull off the last board. Yami's eyes grew wide at seeing Hotaru's name on the door. Yugi reached for the rusted door handel with a shakey and red hand. They walked into the room and Yugi reconized it as the same room in his dream. Yet now it was covered in cobwebs and dust. Yami tried to turn on the lights and surprizingly they worked.

The both of them gasped at the site of what they found. There in the cold, dust covered blankets and sheets was the lifeless body of Hotaru. Her face look as if she had been through an immense amount of pain. With her soul finding no sence of peace. Yugi stood there staring at Hotaru with his eyes full of tears. His voice shakey and cracking as he spoke.

"Hotaru showed me what happened in a dream. This is where he left her."

"Yugi?" Yami asked, confussed as to what he ment.

"Victor knew Hotaru was sick. She was sick with an illness that was uncureable. But instead of staying with her till the end, he lock her away in this room, by herself! He left her here to die! All alone! She cried and begged for Victor to come but he left her here to die! HIS OWN DAUGHTER! And her spirit was trapped in this room, because of that!" Yugi cried out, tears pouring from his eyes.

Yami quitely walked up to Yugi, embracing him from behind. Yugi turned around in Yami's arms and held him tightly for comfert as the prince whispered softly.

"Yugi, you have such a sentivite heart. So sweet, and pure. Your right, Hotaru didn't deserved to die alone forgotten like this. But because you finally broke through the door that kept her trapped, Hotaru's soul is now freed."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Perhaps that's why she came to you in your dream, because she wanted you to free her spirit." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and gazed at Hotaru. Hoping that Yami was right and that Hotaru was no longer trapped in this cold, unfeeling room. Yugi felt Yami place a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his face full of sympathy as well. He then turned to Yugi with determanation in his eyes.

"Let's go Yugi. We still have to finish what we started with Victor. What he's done will not go unpunished, I promise." Yami vowed as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Yami." Yugi said, making Yami turn around to see him gentle left Hotaru from the bed.

"She's been alone, long enough." Yugi said.

"Your right. We'll take her with us, and give her a proper burial when this is over." Yami said as he smiled at Yugi.

Admiring his compassion and respect towards Hotaru. Yugi returned the smile warmly as Yami helped him lift Hotaru out of the bed. Wrapping her gently in the bed sheet. Yugi carried Hotaru's body and turned to leave with Yami by his side. The two of them leaving the lonely room behined to face Victor in the final battle.

* * *

><p>Seto was doing all his could to hold his own against Victor. Between dogging Victor's gaint arms and fits, it was hard to try and land an attack. Not to mention that Seto's sword didn't seem to have any effect on Victor. Plus the more chemicals that were pumped through his body, the stronger Victor became and the more abilities he gained. Victor was even able to spit poisioness acid out of his mouth.<p>

It quickly ate away at Seto's cape when he tried to use it for a sheild. Suddenly one arm came at Seto which he tried to fight off with his sword. As he was trying to push back, Victor sent another flying towards Seto from behind. Making him fall to the floor and trapping him underneth. Seto struggled to get up, but Victor's strength was overwhelming. He wasn't even using all of it to hold Seto down.

"Ha,ha! It must be difficult for you, Seto. A man of high pride, such as yourself being taken down in battle." Victor taunted.

"That would be true, if you were fighting honorably and not by using your so called science." Seto returned.

"All's fair in love and war. Speaking of which, I'm curious as to how you feel about what happened with Tea. I'm surprised you can still love that women after learning that she was in the arms of another man. It must make your blood boil to know I was her first instead of you. The first to touch her fair skin and make her moan in escatsy-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Seto declared.

Taking the oppertunity to stab Victor in the wrist. Making him howl in pain as purple colored blood spilled from his wound. Victor pulled back his arm, freeing Seto from his grip. Giving him the chance to dash forward and slashed Victor across the waist. Making him stagger backwards as Seto glared at him in anger.

"You don't even have the right to say her name, let alone live after what you've done!" Seto said.

Victor didn't even have a chance to balance himself when Seto came charging in for another attack. Striking Victor across the arm, which wounded him greatly. Making him howl in pain once more.

"Ah, now I understand. Only certain parts of our body are restaint to attacks. Like your chest, back, and head because of your vital oragans and your brain. However, all the chemicals are so focused on protecting them, that parts like your arms, legs, lower waist are easy targets." Seto explained.

"That may be, but your still outmatched by my strenght!" Victor said as he slammed his into the floor again.

Seto dogged and ran around behined Victor, stabbing his sword into Victor's leg. Making him yelp in pain and knocked Seto across the room with his arm. Seto was thrown into the wall and groned as he struggled to get up. Unsure if he had the strenght to go on. Victor laughed at Seto attempt to stand as he spat acid straight onto Seto's leg.

Seto screamed in pain as the acid ate through his pants and burned his leg.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Ha,ha! This is what you and everyone desevres for taking Hotaru away! I'll destory everyone and everything that was special to them! Those fools who tried to destoryed me!"

"ENOUGH!"

Victor's rant was interrupted by Yami's anger filled voice. He and Yugi walked out from the hole in the wall Victor slammed Yugi threw. Yugi placed the bundled up Hotaru on the floor gently as Yami glared with pure anger in his eyes at the monster before him. You could feel the tenstion practialy ratedating off the prince's body as he drew his sword. All signs of mercy had vanshined.

This man who left his daughter alone to die didn't deserve it.

"Well, if isn't the little prince and the one who got away. I was wondering when you would return so I could finish you off." Victor taunted.

Yami said nothing as he removed his cape and threw it to the floor in one swift motion. He then walked up slowly to Victor with an iron grip on his sword's handel. Stopping in his tracks when he was about a foot away from the former doctor. Yugi watched in consern as Yami stood there. He had never seen Yami like this before. He had seen him angry, but not like this. This was on a whole different level.

Seto watched carefully as he tried to stand. Unlike Yugi he had seen this kind of anger in Yami before. He also knew how unstoppable Yami was whenhe became like this. After a moment of silence, Yami finally  
>spoke. His voice dripping with resentment towards Victor with each word.<p>

"You talk of revenge and how your daugther was taken from you. How can you, when your the one who left her die to began with?"

"HOW DARE YOU?! Hotaru was dying of an uncureable illness! She was already fated to die! I couldn't face it the fact that I failed!" Victor ranted.

"THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT HER TO DIE ALONE?!" Yugi screamed out.

"What are you talking about?" Victor asked.

"Hotaru was crying alone in her room after you left her. She pounded on her door till her hands turned red, calling out for you! She begged for you to stay with her and you left her, ALL ALONE! YOUR NOTHING BUT A HYPOCRITE WHO LEFT HIS DAUGTHER ALONE TO DIE!" Yugi screamed out, tear running down his face.

"SHUT UP!" Victor said as he spat acid at Yugi.

Yami quickly ran in front of Yugi and held him close. Using his body as a sheild to protect his little one. Yugi and seto's eyes widened in shock as Yami cried out in pain while acid struck his right arm. The shot of acid wasn't that large, but the pain was imetence. Yami fell to his knees as Yugi held him gently.

"Yami, are you okay?! Please tell me your alright!" Yugi begged franticly.

"I-I'm alright Yugi. Your not hurt, are you?" Yami asked as he began to stand.

Yugi shook his head as he helped Yami stand up. He would have made him stop, but he knew that Yami wouldn't back down now. Not after Victor put someone he loved in danger. Yami hissed as he tried moved. Yugi looked at him in consern while Yami flashed a quick smile to reassure him.

"It, only stings. I'll be fine." Yami said.

"Yami, let me help you. You won't be able to deal the final strike with your arm like that. Let me be your fighting arm." Yugi suggested.

"Are you sure, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Let's stop Victor together, as one." Yugi said as he helped Yami hold his sword.

"Yes, let's end this together." Yami said while nodding in agreement.

Vowing to end Victor's madness as one, Yugi and Yami stood their ground as they perpared to for the final attack.

Ready to charge at Victor with all their strenght.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: I know, I know, I can the screams of "Another cliff hanger?! Are you kidding me?!" From here. But it's passed 2 in the morning and I'm pooped. Were getting to climax of the story now! So hang tight and keep those reveiws, coming! Thanks! And a happy late thanks giving to all!<strong>


	18. Forgivness and Final Strike

**SOTP**:** What is up, peeps! Chapter 18! Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yami and Yugi stood strong together, ready to attack Victor head on. With great strength and quick speed, they charged at the former doctor with all their might. They first attacked Victors right leg and dogged when he aimed an acid shot at them. Yugi and Yami then attacked Victor's left leg and he screamed in pain, falling to the floor. Seto then jumped in and attacked Victor's right arm. Slicing it clean off his body.<p>

"AHHHH! How dare you?!" Victor yelled.

"Quit your whining! That was nothing compared to the pain you've put Tea through!" Seto said as he landed on the floor.

Victor growled and turned around to try and attack Seto with a shot of acid from his mouth. Losing his arm however made Victor more sluggish and allowed Seto to doge the attack with ease. Yugi then noticed a bottle of poision that rolled near his feet. He opened the bottle and threw it that Victor's open wound. Victor screamed as the acid ate through his skin.

The chemicals already in his body reacting to the poision, making his skin bubble and melt off his body.

"AHHHH! Y-You! What have you done?! Urrrrgh, this isn't over! I WILL HAVE REVENGE!" Victor yelled in pain.

Yami stood in front with his head hung. Gripping his sword tightly with his right hand. His voice was quite and low as he spoke. Yet behind every word was strength and truth.

"Victor, tell me. Did your daugther really want you to go out and revenge for her illness? Did she want you to continue this never ending madness of pain and bloodshed?" Yami asked.

"W-hat are you, talking about?" Victor asked.

"You cannot over come hatetred with more hatetred. It cannot save anyone." Yugi said.

"MY HATE IS THE ONLY THING THAT GAVE ME STRENGTH TO ACHIVE MY VENGENCE!" Victor yelled.

"And about Hotaru? Because you tried to achive revenge, the only thing you've done is drag her into a never ending cicile of suffering instead of finding peace. Hotaru's spirit didn't come to me asking for revenge. Dispite what you've done to her, Hotaru only wants me and Yami to stop you. In the hopes that it might save whatever is left of your soul." Yugi said.

"WHAT?!" Victor asked in anger.

"Do you see now, Victor? Your own daugther is asking for our help. She's willing to ask for help from strangers just to stop her father from hurting more innocent people!" Yami declared.

In a final asault, Yami and Yugi used all of their strength and charged together straight at Victor. Their eyes focused on the target as they dogged left and right to avoid Victor's desperate attacks. Running across the room fast like lighting. Seto watched in amazment as Yami and Yugi jumped in the air and sliced through Victor's other arm. Dealing him the final blow.

Yami and Yugi sliced threw Victor's shoulder and heart like a knife threw butter. Victor screamed in angony as Yami and Yugi finished the battle in one swift motion. Victor's body fell to the floor in a loud thump. Soon it began to return to normal as the posion and chemicals poured out from his wounds. Victor's face wore a shocked expression as he laid there, turing his head towards his daughters lifeless body.

Whispering with sadness in his voice.

"This...m-makes...n-no...sence...H-Hotaru...Why?...All I wanted...was for us...to be together again...Why would you...turn to these people...and go against your only father?"

"You wasted time and engery seeking revenge because of your hurt feelings instead of using your skills to help other children avoid Hotaru's fate. She knew full well how much you suffered, but she also knew that what you were doing was wrong. Hotaru wanted you to see that and stop you before you did something you knew you would regret." Yami said.

"What...do you...mean?" Victor asked.

"Hotaru didn't go against you Victor. All she wanted was to be with you. Not by you trying to bring her back to life, but for you to go on living and loving her memory and spirit. Hotaru knew how much you loved her because you left her in her favorite place. But you left her to die alone and because of that her spirit has suffered for so long." Yugi said.

He then took Hotaru's body and placed next to Victor's as he began to draw he few final breathes.

"Hotaru never wanted you to take revenge, she just didn't want to be alone anymore. This time stay with her, even in death. So she'll never be alone again." Yugi said.

Unbelievably Victor started to cry, reaching for Hotaru's cold, pale hand as his eyes closed.

"Hotaru...Please forgive me...Your right...Everything I did, I do regret it...God forgive me...For everything I've done...Every sin...But I only wanted to be with my little girl again...Oh,Hotaru...I should have never left you alone...I should have stayed with you...till the very end...Now I promise...I will never...never ever leave you again...My sweet Hotaru..."

With that, Victor's life ended. His madness finally over as it died with him. Yami held Yugi as he cried silently for the two of them. Seto and Yami then carried Victor's body out of the manor while Yugi carried Hotaru's. Together the three built a coffin using tools,wood, and a mattress from the house. One big enough for the both Father and daugther to be placed in together in the garden.

After the burial, Yami, Yugi and Seto went the carriges to go back to town and get everyone back home. Yami nearly collapes on the ground from exaugtion. Yugi quickly put one of Yami's arm over his shoulder and carried him towards the carrige. Suddenly without warning, the house exploded and collaped. Yet mysteriously the garden where Hotaru and Victor were baried remained safe.

"Something in the lab must have exploded taking the whole house with it." Yugi said.

"Good, that way no one will ever try to pull the same stunt Victor did." Seto commented.

"Yes...That means it's over. Hopefully, Hotaru will forgive her Father and the two of them can be at peace." Yami said.

At that moment, Yugi happened to look behind him. Standing there was Hotaru, dressed in a beautiful white gown with Victor standing behind her. She smiled at Yugi in thanks and Victor nodded to him as in graittude as well. Yugi nodded and smiled in return before Hotaru ran into her Father's arms. The two hugged each other tightly before the transparent figures disappered in a sparkle of light.

Their spirits finally together and at peace after being seperated by hate and lonliness for so long.

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked a moment later.

"Something tells me their both going be to fine now. There's no more pain for either of them." Yugi answered.

The three then got into the carrige and headed back to town. The fact that the ordeal was finally over still sinking into their minds. 

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Okay! I got this updated before christmas! Way to go me! Reveiw please, and don't worry! This story still has a few more chapters left to it before the end!<strong>


	19. Plans for the future

**SOTP**:** What is up, peeps! Chapter 19! Two more chapter's after this one! I know, it's sad. But I'm so glad this story turned out as good as it did! And as soon as I'm done with some of my other stories I'm sure I will come up with some other great ones! Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yugi, Yami and Seto took all of Victor's captivies to Dart's clinic to make sure their were fine before sending them all home. Each and every family was over joyed to have their loved ones back. Even more so since they learned they were alive. They also learned a lesson even more important than anything else. That was to never take anyone in their life for granet.<p>

After the families were reunited and Yami was bandged up, he and Yugi decided to head back to Yugi's home town. So that Yugi could see his family and get some rest as they both deserved. Seto and Tea gave the two their thanks and farwells before returning home as well.

"You two take of yourselfs." Yami said.

"Of course. And keep in touch, it won't be long before you get invited to be my best man." Seto said.

"I'll be sure to reply instantly." Yami promised.

"Yugi, thank you so much. I hope you can forgive me for what I did." Tea said.

"Of course. It wasn't your fault. I'm only glad you and Seto are back together." Yugi said with a smile.

Making Tea cry at how forgiving Yugi was towards her.

"Thank you both for all your help. I wouldn't have been able to find Tea again without, old friend." Seto said as he embraced Yami in a friendly manor.

"Best of luck to the both of you, Seto." Yami said as he returned the embrace.

With that, Seto and Tea headed home. Ready to put their nightmares behined them and plan out their dreams for the furture. Yugi and Yami also started on their way after saying goodbye. Yugi was glad when he and Yami got back to town. Yugi was over joyed to finally be home with his family. Mr. and Mrs. Moto felt the same the way when they opened the door to see Yugi was back.

"Yugi! Welcome home! I'm so glad your safe." Mrs. Moto said as she wrapped her arms around Yugi tightly.

"I'm glad to see you too, Mother. But your squeezing me too tight." Yugi said as returned the embrace.

"Welcome home son. Yami, good to see you as well. Please, come in." Mr. Moto said.

"Thank you, sir." Yami said as he Yugi went inside.

After some dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Moto asked Yugi if they could speak to Yami alone in the lounge. Yugi agreed and went to his room to unpack. Yami agreed, although he felt slightly nervous as to why Yugi's parents wanted to talk with him. The three sat down and Mrs. Moto smiled as she started the converstation.

"Please don't be so nervous Yami. We asked to speak with you because Yugi told us your plans to travel together. We think it's a great idea and we wanted to tell that we wish luck and we have our blessings."

"You do?" Yami asked.

"Yugi has always been very shy growing up. He always had big dreams, but it wasn't until he met you that he wanted to try and achvie them. We think it's great that you two met and became so close with each other. It seems you two are good for each other." Mr. Moto said.

"Thank you. But what do you mean when you say that we have your blessing?" Yami asked.

"My dear boy, it's as plain as day how our son feels about you. We could tell just by the way Yugi admires you so and it's obivous that you love him just as much as he does you." Mr. Moto said.

"We approve of your relationship, of course." Mrs. Moto agreed.

"But, aren't you afraid of how others react if they know your son is gay?" Yami asked.

"Oh, we were never ones to follow a crowd. What matters is a person's heart and how the treat other people. And Yugi is one of the kindness people I know. Just like he's mother. Plus, Yugi is our son no matter who he loves. Besides, he already he knows that we know about his love interest and that we accept it." Mr. Moto said.

"All we wish to ask is that you take care of him. Which we know you will. We can't thank you enough for bringing our son back to us." Mrs. Moto said.

"Thank you both, very much. As a matter of fact, there is something I wish to ask of Yugi. Not now, but in a few years. That is, if you will still give us your blessing." Yami said.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Moto smiled at each other. Knowing full well what Yami ment. Mr. Moto then handed a Yami a small box.

"My brother, who died in the war, never had any kids of his own. He wanted Yugi to have this ring. I can think of no other way to give it to him than you perposing to him with it."

"Thank you sir. I promise I will treasure this and keep it safe till I perpose to Yugi." Yami vowed.

* * *

><p>Mean while, Seto and Tea arrived back in there hometown. Both of their familes relived and surprised by Tea being alive. That night, Seto called off all business and spent the evening with his fience. They had dinner, made wedding plains and enjoyed each others company. They finally ended the evening by sitting out on the balcony and watching the moon. Holding each other in comfert.<p>

"Seto, I'm so glad. This has been wonderful." Tea said.

"I'm pleased to hear that. Tea, tell me something. With everything that happened before Victor, have you had time to pick out a dress yet?" Seto suddenly asked out of the bule.

"Actually, no. I have not. And our wedding is in three months. There's no time to ask for one to be made." Tea answered.

"There's no need. Come with me." Seto answered with a smile.

Tea became curious as Seto lead her to a spare room. He let Tea go inside first before turning on the lights to reveal a beautiful, sparkling white dress worn on a maniquin. It was a simple dress with pearls going downthe middle. A silk sash, tied around the waist in a bow. With puffy sleeves and a beautiful neck lace. The skirt long and flowing.

Tea stood there stunned. Not since her sister was married had she seen a more beautiful dress. Seto placed a hand on her shoulder as he stood beside her. A smile on his face at seeing the look on Tea's face.

"Do you like it?" Seto asked.

"I love it...It's beautiful! I can't believe you did this for me! Thank you so much!" Tea said.

"I was picking this up for you the night you disappered. I know how much you wanted a custome dress, so I had this made for you. I lied when I said I was working. I actually took the next two months off to spend time with you to plan the wedding. I'm sorry, but I wanted this to be a surprise." Seto confussed.

"You mean...you did all this for me?" Tea asked.

"Perhapes if I had you come with me, you wouldn't have fallen into Victors grasp. I'm truly sorry...But I...I only wanted to make you happy..." Seto said.

Crying as he told Tea all of this. Which was something that he hardly ever did. Even in front of family, he held back tears. Tea began to cry as well, realising that Seto blamed himself for what happened to her. He blamed himself because something that was ment to be an act of love ended up causing misery. Tea wrapped her arms around Seto in a strong embrace and never let go.

"You've made me happy. You've made me so happy. Please, don't blame yourself. You did this just for me and I can't tell you how much this means to me." Tea said.

"You forgive me? Even after it took me so long to find you?" Seto asked in disbelife.

"You found me. You believed you would find me and you did. That's what matters. I can't thank you enough. I love you..." Tea said.

Seto returned Tea's embrace and nuzzled his face in her hair. Vowing to himself to never let anything come between the women he loved ever again. To let her know just how much he ment to her every single day. To never let anyone else take her from him for any reason. Seto was so happy that he could scream to the world how much this women meant to him. Yet that still wouldn't be enough.

Seto whispered to Tea softly as he held her close to him. Not showing any sign of letting go at anytime.

"I love you as well. You mean more to me than anything that any amount of money could buy me. Your my whole world Tea. Never let anyone, make you believe otherwise again."

"How could I when you've proven how much you care time and again? Thank you so much for this, Seto." Tea said with a smile on her face.

The same smile that she had before this mess started. Seto returned her smiled and placed a gentle, yet passionatte kiss on her lips.

Glad to know that he was the one to bring her smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Oh, come on now. You know full well, I couldn't leave them without a happy ending. Don't worry though, there's plenty more YugiYami fluff on the way. I wrote this in one day and updated again, before christmas! I am so awsome! Reveiw please!**


	20. Engagement

**SOTP**:** What is up, peeps! Chapter 20! One chapter left after this one! I've been on fire with this lately and the end is close! I'm just glad I pulled this chapther out of my hat before christmas! Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Two years had past since Yugi and Yami had first met.<p>

Over that time, they traveled together to achive each others dreams, just like they planned. Yami had studied herbs and other antadotes to find a way to help his people. Thanks to Yugi and Duke, he found out how to save the crops and make the kingdom prossper. Yami also introduced Yugi to his parents. Who excepted and adored him as much as Yugi's parents excepted Yami.

Yugi had also achived his dream as well. He got so many ideas for games by traveling with Yami. Who helped him with stragies and rules for the games he came up with. After compeleting his games, Yugi had the kids in the hospital in Yami's kingdom try them out. For with as bad as the kingdom had gotten, many children became ill. Yugi's games cheered the kids up and brought them laughter that healed their spirits.

Together, Yami and Yugi achived their goals. Making their bond of love grow stronger over the years as well. A love that had seen them through every trail thrown at them. Through pain, joy, sadness and victory. Yami and Yugi supported one another just like they in their first adventure together. Bringing them even closer as they continued to support one another in their goals.

It was now December 20th, and Yami had planned to surprise Yugi with something special. For wanted to wait till they knew each other well enough before asking for his hand. Of course wheather Yami was going to ask wasn't the question. It was when, and now seemed to be the right time. The two were in Yami's kingdom and had invited Yugi's family over for the hoildays.

Yami planned to spend some much needed quaitly time with Yugi. For over the past three months, the two lovers barely had enough time for one another.

Since Yugi's game were becoming so popular, he decided to start up a company to sell his games. Yami was also busy as well, for he was seeing over new medicines and herb shipments from other kingdoms. So the prince decided to fix that by spending the evening with Yugi. He made sure they both had the night off and had dinner together at a quite resturant. To spend time away from the palace alone.

The two then walked around and window shopped together. Seeing all the many different gift for sale as children smiled and laughed with christmas joy in their souls. Yami and Yugi then went back to the palace and walked around the green house. It was special place in the castle where the Queen grew flowers in the winter time.

Yugi's lit up at seeing so many pointsettas in bloom. The light snow fall outside combined with the moonlight shining in only enhancing their beauty. Yami smiled at Yugi as he watch him gaze at every single flower with amazement. Yami then wrapped up Yugi in a warm embrace from behind. Making Yugi smile with a blush as he placed a hand on one of Yami's arm while leaning back into his chest.

"Are you having a good time Yugi?" Yami asked a few moments later.

"Of course. I always love being with you, Yami." Yugi answered.

"That's good to hear. I feel the same way. I never thought I could love someone as I do you. And I never want to love anyone but you for the rest of my life." Yami said.

"Yami, is there something on your mind? You seem nervous." Yugi said as Yami released him.

Turning Yugi around to face him before getting down on one knee. Yugi's eyes quickly grew wide once more when Yami pulled out a small box from his chest pocket. Knowing what Yami was going to ask to him. Yami then took Yugi's left hand and held it gentely in his right. Yami's voice became soft and slightly shakey as he spoke.

"Yugi Moto...I love you. Your one of the most kindness, strongist people, I've ever known. You are my whole world. My angel, who I alone was ment to find. Who I was ment to be with. I want to be with you for rest my life. I could have all the riches in the world and they would mean nothing to me. Even heaven couldn't take the place you have in my heart. My life wouldn't be compelete with you." Yami said.

His eyes filled with love as he stood before the man he truly loved. Yugi cried tears filled with happiness. He could feel Yami's love for him with each word that he spoke. Yami opened the small box and pulled out a beautiful ruby ring. A smile on his lips as he continued.

"Yugi, will you please except this token of love and spend the rest of your life me? Will you marry me?" Yami asked.

Returning Yami's smile, Yugi gave Yami the obivous answer.

"Of course I will Yami! I love you too..."

Yami placed the ring on Yugi's left hand finger. He was then quickly tackled by his little one with a loving embrace. Laughing joyfully as they shared a passionatte kiss to honor their engagement. The two spent the rest of night laying in eachothers arms. Stairing up at the sky with the snow falling gently outside. Sharing sweet kisses as talked and dreamed of the furture they would share together.

The next day, the happy couple told their familes of their engagement. Both familes couldn't have been happier for them. A great celebration was planned after the holidays and the wedding was sure to be wonderful. Yugi and Yami both knew it would be a day they would never forget. For it would be the first day of their life together.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Damn! I'm on a roll! One more chapter to go! I know, kind of short, but trust me. The last one will be great! Reveiw please and thank you all so much! And Happy holidays!<strong>


	21. A Love Eternal Final chapter LEMON!

**SOTP**:**What is up, peeps! Chapter 21! Final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as did writting it! This was an idea given to me by one of my closest friends and Beta reader, KraljicaZla. I hope this lived up to her expectations and she loved it as much as you all did! Also, this is a lemon chapter so you know the rules. If you can't the heat, get out of my kicthen.**

**That is all.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yami and Yugi were married on a beautiful spring day in April. It was a lovely wedding, held in the garden of the palace with many lovely flowers in bloom. Guests and family were either smiling in happiness or crying tears of joy for the new couple. Yugi was dressed in a suit of white while Yami was dressed in a suit of black. The two had never felt happier as the shared their vowed.<p>

Honoring the special moment with a kiss. The reception was even grander than the wedding. With music, a large buffet, dancing and laughing. Along with a huge fireworks show to top everything off. During which, Yami took the first chance he got to quickly whisked Yugi away.

"Yami, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"Somewhere very special, little one. You'll see." Yami answered.

Leading his little one towards a special bed chamber he had prepared just for their wedding night. Yugi's eyes went wide and gasped when they both walked in. The room was simply elegant and beautiful.

Cherry red walls, gold pillers and a marble floor gave off a romantic atmosphere. Dozens of red and white roses were in a large vase that was set on a glass side table. Giving off a sweet, beautiful scent. The bed had a silk canopy with crismon blankets and black silk sheets. The final touch was that the whole ceiling was a glass window. So the moon and stars could shine down on them.

Yugi couldn't believe just how stunning this room was. He didn't have much time to take it all in. For Yami quickly close the door behind them and trapped Yugi in a warm, passionate kiss. Yugi give in instantly and allowed Yami to carry him bridle stlye to the bed. Yami lied Yugi down on the bed and broke the kiss to gaze down at him lovingly.

"You are so beautiful, little one. I am so glad to have found you." Yami whispered softly.

"I'm glad you found me as well, Yami. This is wonderful. I almost can't believe all this is happening." Yugi said as the two broke apart.

"I know what you mean, love. It's incredible how a simple meeting can spark a love so strong." Yami agreed as he removed Yugi's jacket and shirt before removing his own.

"Mmmm...Yami..." Yugi moaned as Yami placed his lips on Yugi's once more.

Diving his tounge into Yugi's mouth while encourging him to join the prince. The two tasted each other while running their hands over one another's bare chests. After breaking the kiss for air, Yami began to leave butterfly kisses all over Yugi's body. Making his little one moaned in pleasure. Yami then squzzed Yugi's member before undoing his pants.

Yami was bit surprised when he found that Yugi wasn't wearing anything underneth. Not to say that it didn't turn Yami on even more as he gently stroked Yugi's manhood. Allowing Yugi to qucikly losing himself in the pleasure that Yami was drowning him in. Yami then started to kiss his way up to Yugi's neck. Smirking when he heard him gasp at finding his little one's sweet spot.

Yami sucked on Yugi's neck for a moment while tighten his grip on Yugi's hardening member. Gasping at the touch as his back arched up. Each part of his body becoming hot from Yami's touches. Yami licked his lips at seeing how wet Yugi was becoming. His flushed red cheeks and panting moans, were making it hard for Yami to resist.

Yugi had never looked more beautiful than when they made love to each other. It was an image that Yami wanted to ingrave in his heart. Yami was the only one who could make Yugi feel this way. He was the only one that Yugi would love, the only one he would have as he lover. Knowing that made Yami happier than he ever thought possible.

Just then, Yugi smiled at Yami before leaning up slightly to give him a passionate kiss. Yami quickly lost himself as Yugi used his touge to explore Yami's mouth, just as he did earlier. Yugi then used the oppertunity to slide his small hands over Yami's manhood. He could feel it throb as he squeezed it gently before undoing Yami's pants. Yami broke the kiss for air while moaning out in pleasure.

He then looked down at Yugi as he gently placed his hands against Yami's chest. Smiling softly as he had Yami lie down on the bed. Switching their poistions.

_"I'm happy to have gotten such a treatment from you, Yugi. But why? What's made you so bold, little one?"_Yami asked with a smirk before moaning softly as his little one licked his neck gently.

_"Why? Is there something wrong?" _Yugi asked.

"_Of course not. Ahhhh, I'm greatly enjoying this. Merly curious is all." _Yami said as Yugi kissed his way down Yami's chest.

"_You always give me pleasure, Yami. Please, let me give you pleasure in return. Just this once." _Yugi whispered.

RemovingYami's pants in one swift motoin and discarding them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Yugi had to admit that he was a bit surprised that Yami was also not wearing anything underneth. Yami then sat up and had Yugi look at him. The strenght and truth in his eyes came through his words as well as he spoke in a hushed tone.

_"I am yours, little one. Just as you are mine. I am more than happy to give myself to you as you have given yourself to me. Never forget that we belong to each other. Do you understand, Yugi?"_

Yugi nodded and smiled before taking Yami's manhood into his mouth. Making Yami gasp and hum while his little one pleasured him. Yugi's pace was steady as he sucked slowly, taking in the taste of his lover. Yami stared back down at Yugi with a smile and slowly raised a hand, weaving his fingers gently into Yugi's soft hair.

"_Ahhh! Hmmmmm...Oh gods...Yugi..Mmmmm...So good..."  
><em>

Yugi smiled, glad that he could give Yami as much pleasure as he was given. After a few minutes, Yugi released Yami and crawled up to kiss him again. Yami couldn't get over just how irrestable Yugi looked. His face was flushed as he panted heavly. His mouth slightly parted and wet, while his eyes were glazed over with lust. Making them the color of light purple instead of their normal amyisth hue.

Unable to resist, Yami grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and kissed him deeply while he rolled them over to switch postions again. He quickly pulled off Yugi's pants and broke the kiss to drag his touge down Yugi's body. Slowly Yami ran his tounge down until his reached Yugi's adobmin. Yugi arched his back once more as he moaned in pleasure.

_"AHHH! Ah...Mmmph! Oh, Yami..."_

_"I can't get over how beautiful you look right now Yugi. I don't think can wait much more." _Yami whispered.

Using his hand to squeezed Yugi's member gently once more, which pushed him over the edge.

"AH!_ Yami! I-I can't wait anymore either! Please...come inside me..." _

_"As you wish, My Yugi." _Yami said with a smile.

Yami then captured Yugi lips once more. Distracting him while Yami slowly thrusted himself inside. Yugi moaned through Yami's lips as he came in. Yami started slow, going in easily due to do Yugi's treament from before. He then pulled out and thrusted back in. Searching for Yugi's sweet spot. It didn't take him long though, for he heard Yugi cry out just as he broke the kiss for air.

_"AHHHHH! Y-Yami...Uh...Ahhh!"_

_"Mmm...Ah...So warm...so sweet...so good! I love you so much...my sweet Yugi..."  
><em>  
><em>"I-I love you too, Yami...Your everything to me...Ahhh!"<em>

_"As you are to me...my sweet one..."_

Yami said as he thrusted back at that spot again.

Yami continued thrusting in and out of Yugi's body, increasing his pace as he did so. The heat and tightness he felt drove him mad. He could not get enough of Yugi tonight for some reason. Oddly enough, Yugi felt the same way. For he moved his hips in time with Yami's while wrapping his arms around his neck. Yami returned the embrace as the two moved together and continued their dance of passion.

Soon the two lovers were coming close to their climax. With one more thrust, Yami and Yugi both came together, calling out one another's names in pleasure. Covered in eachothers cum as they passed out on the bed. Yami smiled as he pulled Yugi into his chest. Running his fingers through Yugi's hair while his little one snuggled up close to him. The two laid their happily, content in one another's embrace.

"Yami?" Yugi asked a few moments later.

"Yes, my sweet one?"

"I'm so glad you found me. You've changed my life in so many ways. It wasn't until I met you that I felt like I had perpose here. I feel like we can do anything as long as we're together." Yugi said.

Yami was quite for a moment. Truly touched by his lover's sweet words. He gave Yugi a soft kiss on the fore head and held him tightly before giving his answer.

"_I feel the same way, Yugi. Your inner strenght is truly inspiring and I feel so lucky to have you my life. I honestly believed that the day we met, you were an angel. Seeking for something that you couldn't find. Because heaven wasn't enough."_

"Heaven could never be enough Yami. Nothing and nowhere could unless you were there with me. I love you."

Yugi said.

Smiling as he cupped Yami's face with his hand. Yami returned Yugi's smile as he took the hand from his face and kiss the inside of the palm.

_"I agree compelety, Yugi. Your nothing if not my entire world. I love you with all of heart, and nothing and no one can take that away from us." _Yami said.

Yugi cried in happiness as Yami held him tightly. He never dreamed he would find his one true love the way he did. Or that he would be this happy with him. It was a dream that he would never dare wake up from. Yami smiled as he kissed Yugi's tears away. Knowing that he was crying in happiness. The two of them laughed softly before falling asleep while embracing each other.

On the bed side table, sat Yugi's music box. Yami had brough it in just before he brought Yugi to the room with him. He felt it was important that it was with them on their wedding night. For Yami remembered how Yugi said that it brought the two together. Yet now it smybolied something even greater. Something that was pure, beautiful and stronger than heaven or hell.

A bond of true love, that would never be broken. Brought to life, by a second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: FINALLY! DONE! I got a twenty one chapter story, DONE! Longist story I have ever finished! YAY ME!<strong>

**Now, your breaking the tissues cause this the end, but don't worry! I just got another from my Beta reader who this story is for and it's going to be, EPIC! I'm so glad I got this done. I have to admit, I enjoyed writting this, and had no idea how good this would take off. But I'm so glad it! Thanks so much you guys! Please read, reveiw, and repeat with other stories you read.**

**And thank again so much for reading my first Yami and Yugi story, "Heaven's Not Enough"**


End file.
